Broken
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: The Crew Arrives to a small island in the New World,and something dramatic befalls Luffy. Can the crew help him pull himself together? LuNa fic with adventure and Straw Hats. Manga Spoilers. A glimpse inside Monkey D Luffy's mind! FINISHED-Epiloge UP
1. What is a Vulcan?

Well hello there!  
>This is my very fist fanfic of One Piece, so please be gentle :)<p>

I also warn everyone that my mother language is not english, I tried to proof read and correct any mistakes but I'm sure I will have many grammatical errors, Please point me on the right direction if you find any :)

Summary: Luffy and Co. Arrive to a small island in the New World, Upon exploring, something dramatic befalls Luffy. Can the crew help him pull himself together? LuNa fic but with adventures and Straw Hats nakamaship.

Disclaimer: One Piece is Odas, not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>  
>Chapter I: What is a Vulcan Anyway?<br>By Kaoru likes One Piece

Hell, the new World was a rookie pirate's Hell. And it truly was for a normal pirate crew. But Mugiwara no Kaizoku was NOT a normal crew, at all.

They had what their Captain believed to be the very best navigator in the world, now trained in the sky island Weatheria, and the very best ship built by Franky a man trained under Tom, the same man that built the last Pirate King's Oro Jackson. Yes, Luffy trusted his crew's abilities, but they were all getting tired.

The New World was getting on everyone's nerves, not only did they have to watch for the cruelty of this sea, but they also had to watch out for other very strong pirate opponents AND marine vessels constantly trying to hunt them down.

He wasn't as naïve as everyone thought he was, he had been watching his crew closely, Zoro and Sanji bickering more frequently, Nami's dark eye bags, the Navigator working double shifts, constantly on watch on this treacherous sea. Ussop's bullshit tales getting boring and Chopper's valiant effort to listen to them. He also noticed Franky muttering away while hammering random stuff and Brook getting on everyone's nerves with his creepy laugh. In resume, his crew was stressed and so was he. He did put a happy front, he was the captain after all, and felt part of his duty was to keep everyone happy, but if he had to be stranded on the Sunny (as much as he loved his Ship) for another week, he would eat his hat.

So, when he heard Brook's cry out "LAND HO!" from the crow's nest he was truly exited, to put it mildly.

"AN ISLAND! Nami, an ISLAND! Did you see!" he shouted to the sky and to everyone from his seat in Sunny's Lion figurine.

Nami could only smile at her captain's childish behavior, not bothered in the slightest by it.

Ussopp took his binoculars and looked for a few seconds before saying "looks like a desert island and mmm wait, there's a volcano!".

Nami double checked her log pose and sighed "This is weird; that is not the Island the log pose points to. I think this doesn't have a magnetic field of its own… but why".

"A Vulcan?" asked Luffy confused. "oi Nami what is a Vulcan?"

"VOLCANO, BAKA! It's a whole mountain whit melting lava inside, like the one we saw underwater, remember?"

"Really? COOL!" star in the captain's eyes.

"So we can land here without modifying the pose" Robin added.

"That… is up to him, ne Senchou" said Zoro seriously.

The crew stood silently while Luffy thought things over, the captain was looking ahead, towards the island, and they couldn't see his face. This island didn't smell much of an adventure to him, but they needed to restock as much as they could, they also needed a break

Then he turned around with a big smile "Shihihihihi!".

Nami laughed whole heartily "why do we even we bother asking"

Luffy jumped on deck and still smiling shouted to everyone to hear "then everyone! Lets take a rest here!"

A few hours later, they were having a barbecue on the beach, with the women lying on chairs and drinking tropical drinks, courtesy of Sanji.

The rest of the group was happily listening melodies sung by Brook while everyone had a big mug of cold beer in their hand. The island was small, had a rocky canyon, a forest of palm trees, the volcano sat on opposite side of the beach, and nothing more, there weren't any big animals nor many fruits, it was simple but breathtaking. Nami had the theory that it was a volcanic island, that is, an island created by time and countless volcanic explosions over the millennia, which could explain the lack of magnetic pull.

Luffy listened with an interested face and Nami noted that since they got together after the two year separation he tried to act more serious in certain situations, still, Luffy was Luffy, and as much as he nodded his head Nami knew he didn't understand a thing she was saying.

"So, to resume, it's a Mystery Island" She said smiling.

Luffy punched his palm and exclaimed "That explains it all!"

The crew laughed out loud.

Suddenly Usopp blurted "Oi Luffy, don't you think this island would be a good spot to hide a treasure?"

Luffy stopped chewing a big meat leg he had snatched and opened his eyes like saucers.

"Idiot" Nami said, "who would be so stupid as to hide treasure on an island like this? With no magnetic field, it would be impossible to find it back".

Luffy just stood up with a jump and stuck his tongue out to her, while pulling his eyelid "I smell adventure! Shihihihi".

Chopper jumped to his feet, bored as he was he longed for something fun to do. Nami didn't knew how, but bags and shovels appeared in Usopp and Luffy's hands from nowhere, with Chopper following close behind. The rest of the crew ignored they antics, deciding that they much rather take a rest than go walk and sweat in the heat.

Before the trio could disappear from view Nami yelled "Don't go too far and return before dark!"

The trio returned a distant "Haiiii!"

Robin laughed at their antics, and she almost told Nami that she would make a good mom some day, but resisted, Sanji was near and she didn't want the love-cook going into fantasy mode about being father of the Navigator's children.

About an hour later, around mid afternoon, Nami took chance while the cook returned to Sunny for more Ice cubes and she stood up, stretching "I'm going for a walk" she announced to the other woman. Robin understood that she wanted to have some alone time and just nodded, going back to her book.

The red head walked to the rocky area, west of the Sunny, that is where the canyon ended joined with the beach, she was on the mood for exploring and she also wanted to sketch the island, even if it wasn't big she was going to document it the ship's log.

When she reached the rocks she noticed an opening that lead to a cave, she climbed the slippery mossy surface and soon she was inside, gasping at the beauty of it all.

The cavern was hollow at the top, and the sun reached in a beam to a small waterfall that was in the back, it lead to a crystal clear sea lake, she could watch the ocean floor several feet deep, there was a coral reef and tropical fish all over, since it was shaped like a small pond, there was no risk of sea kings or other dangerous creatures about.

"wow" she whispered, her breath took away by such a beautiful display of nature. She took off her beach wrap and stood only in bikini, tested the water with her right foot and then jumped into it.

She swam gracefully for long minutes, eyes closed, just listening to the relaxing sound of the running water. As much as she loved her nakama and missed them terribly in the two years they were apart, she needed this break. Ever since they reunited they hadn't had a rest, first, the mess at Fishman Island, (she came to _Hate_ that place), then, when they _finally _got into the New World, Marines were on their tales, _and then_, a bunch of aggressive pirates firing away to Sunny in the middle of the night.

She was deep in thought when a rumbling shout made her jump in surprise

"Oi Nami, whacha doing down there?" shelled Luffy from the very opening on the roof, his head peeking inside the cave.

_-Goodbye to quiet and relaxing-,_ Nami thought with a chuckle. "Luffy, what are you doing up there?" her voice echoed.

The captain just smiled and with a joyful cry he jumped in, graving the cave's border, using his arm as a sort of jumping rope.

"Watch out Luffy the rocks are very slip…!"

Before she could finish the rubber man's sandal slipped and he fell to the water with a loud splash. Nami quickly swam to him and with some effort took him to safety.

"Baka" she whispered while panting with effort, her body full of adrenaline.

They both were lying on their backs for a while, taking big gulps of air until Luffy recovered and started laughing "I almost died!"

Nami frowned and punched him on his arm "that is not funny Luffy".

He ignored her, grinning, and just asked "so what are you doing here?"

"Exploring" he responded, simply.

Luffy sat on the edge of the rocks, with his feet touching the water, while Nami just jumped in and started swimming again. The Mugiwara boy was silent looking all the colorful fishes and the coral underneath, he spotted something shiny and shouted "Nami, look!" he said while pointing.

Nami looked and smiled with joy, "a clam!"

How could have she miss it before!

She submerged and Luffy followed her figure for a couple of minutes, he could see she was pulling hard at something. She went back to the surface and took a deep breath, and then she smiled widely.

"look!" she said happily, she reached for Luffy and took his hand, depositing something on it. When he opened his fist, he saw a white marble in his hand.

"Amazing!" he said exited. Then suddenly, he looked downcast and deep in thought.

"What Is it?" Nami asked,

"I cannot dive down there… and it looks amazing".

Nami just smiled softly "we were just at Fishman island a while ago, idiot"

"…not the same" muttered Luffy.

It was ironic, the Navigator thought, how could somebody SO strong, be so weak in the water, not only weak, totally helpless , she guessed it was the price to pay for his awesome gomu gomu no mi abilities.. but still, it was a little sad.

She felt something unpleasant in her chest when she saw his downcast look. "Ne Luffy, how much time can your hold your breath underwater?"

"About a couple of minutes, at most, but I do feel too weak… why?"

"I have an idea" Nami smiled.

Luffy, who was never afraid of adventure and also lacked any sense of self preservation didn't hesitate at all at accepting his navigator's crazy idea. She proposed that he should grab her from behind, with his arms around her neck, while she dived and took him to the bottom, where the coral reef was. She told him all he had to do was hold his breath and she would do the rest.

Nami hoped the plan went smoothly… or else… she shuddered at the thought of having to explain her fellow nakama why they were capitain-less over a crazy idea she got.

Never to refuse an stupid idea, Luffy took off his shirt, and Nami held her breath, the sun glistened in his strong abdomen, he was still wet from the previous accident and his hair fell messily all over his face. Nami stoped her eyes on his right shoulder tattoo… maybe that's why he now used long sleeves? 3D2Y…

Nami thought that he DID had grown in this two years. Her eyes stopped on the terrible scar in his chest, but before she could say something, he sat on the border of the rocks, waiting for Nami to came over and help him. She did so and soon, she could feel his arms around her neck… his chest across her back, and his chin in the hollow of her neck. She could feel his soft breath on her ear. She felt estrange, comfortable, warm, intrigued.

But before she got to ponder it anymore she interrupted herself "Take a deep breath Luffy, we are gonna dive".

He did, and soon they were deep in the water. Luffy's first reaction was to panic, but then he reminded himself that he trusted Nami, _with his life. _She would make sure nothing bad happened to him, and with that thought he dared opening his eyes and enjoy the sub aquatic view.

Nami turned to check his face every now and then, to make sure he was doing fine. Luffy pointed weakly to another seashell and Nami swam towards it, she took more time than she intended, fighting with the shell, trying to get another pearl out. As soon as she did, she could feel Luffy tugging at her. She turned quickly, searching his eyes and gasped when she saw his half drowned face, his eyes rolling back. Scared, she took his mouth to her, and breathed all the air she had left into him. She was an excellent diver, and she could hold her breath for longer than three minutes. Luffy opened his eyes in surprise, and was soon pulled to the surface at full speed, when they both came out taking deep breaths.

"Are you ok Luffy?" she asked agitated.

"Hai" he said weakly.

Nami thought he did not look so good and making use of uncommon strength for a woman her size dragged Luffy to shore where she pulled him with a mighty push above the rocks. She remained in the water, too tired to climb up herself and panting hard for the effort.

Luffy starting laughing out loud,

"Idiot… only YOU could laugh in the face of something so dangerous"

The captain stood up and reached a hand to his navigator, she smiled and gladly took it, and with a tug Luffy pulled her out the water, (he used too much force) and she fell over his chest, he graved her so she wouldn't fall.

Nami blushed when their eyes met. '_What Is it with me today' _she thought.

Not breaking eye contact, Luffy whispered "arigatou… Nami". She only smiled a little, feeling very comfortable in his arms to make a move. They were like that for many seconds, until Luffy realized he was grabbing her waist and let go laughing stupidly.

The moment was lost and soon they were both getting dressed and ready to return to the beach with the rest of the crew.

As soon as they left the cave, Luffy offered his hand to help Nami climb down the slippery rocks, she covered her eyes with a hand "the sun is very strong in this summer island".

Luffy watched her for a few seconds and with a serious look on his face took off his straw hat and pushed it on Nami's head, not saying a word. She was surprised and smiled sweetly at him.

Over the beach, Sanji was preparing more tropical drinks, so when his Nami-san returned she could have a fresh cold beverage to cool off her pretty pretty body, his nostrils flared, the hentai thoughts were interrupted with the sound of laughter in the distance, he raised his head and could see captain and navigator, walking side by side.

Nami had Luffy's hat on.

He couldn't make out the words they were saying, but he could hear their laughing and see the playful pushes they were giving each other

If he didn't knew Luffy better, he would have thought they were flirting, but dismissed the idea quickly. Yeah right, Luffy flirting.

"Shitty captain" Sanji muttered.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked in thought for a few seconds she then sighed, smiled and proceeded to say " So Cook-san, what are you preparing there?" crisis avoided.

They pretty much had a fun afternoon, and when the sun went down the bonfire was still going on, shadows dancing on the night. The Straw hat crew did know how to party away. Nobody wanted to keep watch that night, they were all full of grog and food but finally Nami offered to the task.

She smiled watching everyone asleep around the dying fire with their clothes on, only a thin cover over their bodies protecting them from the cool night breeze. Her eyes traveled across each nakama, memorizing the changes they suffered their last two years apart, Zoro had never explained the scar in his eye, Sanji had that funny goatee, she thought it looked kinda handsome but she would never admit it, lest the cook went into another love rampage. Usopp was a big change, she felt a sisterly pride when she looked at him.

When her eyes stopped on Luffy she just kept staring at the scar on his chest, she was sure he had gotten it in the war but how, it was another matter, and she didn't dare asking. Her eyes scanned every little feature, every scar, she noted he was more muscled, not bulky but definitely he looked stronger. He _felt _stronger… It was like an aura that irradiated of him.

"You will burn holes on him if you keep staring like that" Nami was startled when she heard the older woman whisper.

"Nani?" Nami asked as Robin settled beside her in a chair.

The archeologist smiled "I have noticed you acting different around senchou-san lately"

Nami blushed and looked away "I don't know what you mean" she tried to sound offended.

"…let's see, you never hit him anymore, you don't shell at him when he suggest something you may have declared _idiotic _in the past. You stare at him a lot, and I have seen you two chatting very late at night in Lion-chan's head… is that about right?"

_-Perceptive witch- _Nami thought of the other woman, she stood in silence.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me anything navigator-san"

"It's not that Robin… I…. I feel like… I let him down…"

Both women were whispering, their intimate conversation was covered by the gentle sound of the waves crashing on the Sunny go and the rocks over the coast.

"How's that" Robin asked, surprised.

"I wasn't there"

Nami didn't have to explain anymore, since every crew member of the straw hats felt about the same, they weren't there in Impel Down, they weren't there in the war and they weren't there when Ace… died.

Nami covered her face with her hands, having been suddenly hit by a wave of memories "Robin you… didn't knew Ace… you don't know how much Luffy loved him, I can't imagine him alone suffering like that" it was a regret she carried for more than two years now.

A hand caressed her back and Nami started to feel better, she raised her eyes and could see Robin sipping some coffee. In times like these it felt good to be back with her adopted older sister.

"He is strong" Robin reminded "He is over it Nami-san, and he wouldn't want you or any of us sad over this"

"I know…" Nami whispered, cleaning her tears with the back of her hand "But sometimes when he thinks we are not looking… he…"

"I know" Robin just said. They all had seen him in Sunny's figurine, silent, staring at the horizon, deep in thought. "That is why we are all here, right?" Robin smiled

"Right" Nami did too .

"Go to sleep Navigator-san, you need it, this part of the ocean's making you work to exhaustion"

By now Nami felt so tired that she didn't protest and was soon asleep.

The next day everyone was up late, but soon enough their energetic captain was up to his antics again "So guys I wanna explore de volcano! I bet there's a dragon inside guarding a treasure!"

"Idiot, what makes you think that!" Nami asked, were did that idiotic ideas popped up from anyway?

"Because I said so then it is! There must be a Dragon guarding a treasure because there's a volcano and this is a Mystery Island so THERE!" Luffy logic.

"Can't beat that logic, Navigator-san" Robin said with a smile, Nami just sighed.

"So, who wants to join the volcano exploration team?" asked Luffy.

"Me me!" Chopper jumped up and down. Had Usopp been the same man of two years ago, he would probably say something along the lines of "sorry, I have the cant-go-to-volcano-disease" but since he was a little braver now.

"Me too! I want to see if there's treasure!" the long nose said with emotion.

"I have always wanted to see a real dragon! My heart is trembling with emotion! Oh. Wait, I don't have a heart! Yohohoho!"

Franky wanted to check out Sunny before their next departure, Zoro had a hell of a hangover, Sanji didn't care and Nami didn't believe there was a real treasure, so there was really no motivation for her to go and get all sweaty. Robin just wanted to relax.

"Sanji! Pirate Lunch!"

And then, the small group parted towards a new adventure.

Two hours later, sweaty and with tired feet they finally had reached the base of the volcano mountain. "It's sure is hot here" Chopper complained.

"Yeah Chopper but is nothing compared to that time I feel into a volcano, and was saved by running real quick over the lava!"

"REALLY?" chopper asked with emotion.

The group kept climbing up until they spotted a cave, upon entering, Usopp took out a lantern he had stashed in his handy bag, by now Chopper was really suffering the heath and was stopping to drink from his canteen every few minutes.

"Some parts of this cave sure look manmade" commented Brook thoughtfully.

"Man this is so boring, I wanna see the dragon" Luffy commented with a winy voice.

By the time they were reaching the end of the tunnel the heat was unbearable, Chopper ended up being carried by the sniper. Luffy's tongue was hanging out his mouth and he was dragging his sandals, the only one looking normal –that is as normal as a walking skeleton can be- was Brook.

"This place is making me sweat to the bone! Yohohoho!"

Skull Jokes never got tiring for Luffy but now he was too hot to care and he just made complaining noises. They finally reached the opening and gasped when they saw it reached into the heart of the volcano, it was hollow of course and it had a wide stone path that reached up to the center, surrounded by a lava lake. Surprisingly enough there was an altar at the end of the path, just in the center, right below the top opening-

Looking up, they could see the opening and the sky, clouded by steams of vapors coming out of the melting rocks around them.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed.

By now Chopper looked half dead, with his little tongue hanging out, Usopp carefully helped him to a seated position over the cave's wall.

"I don't think I can go any further guys" the little reindeer commented.

"Don't worry Chopper, just rest here, we will explore the rest of this!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Luffy don't you think that altar looks suspicious? Man I wish Robin had come here" commented the long nose.

Luffy said nothing and reached the stone altar, there were engravings in the stone, they looked ancient and the symbols even if he did not understand them as Robin would it was obvious that the pictures represented sacrifices. They could also see a lizard of some sort eating the sacrificed humans.

"I don't have a good feeling about this… Luffy lets just go, there isn't any treasure here" Usopp added, dreading the troubles there sure were to follow, and pulling his captain's shoulders.

Just then, Luffy's stomach grumbled loudly "yeah.. let's get outta here and eat our lunches"

Usopp smiled, for ONCE his captain was taking a wise choice, even if he had decided with his stomach and not his head. "Mmm yeah I'm so hungry too, I feel hollow inside me! Oh, right, I AM hollow inside YOHOHOHO!".

As they were turning back, heading for the opening where Chopper was, something crawled from behind the three pirates, and made its way towards Luffy's back.

The Straw Hat boy just slapped the thing touching his shoulder "what is it Usopp I already told you we are going back"

The poking persisted, "Wadda ya mean! I didn't do anything" the sniper defended himself.

"Hey stop it Brook!" but when Luffy was complaining he felt something hot and wet in his neck, disgusted he turned around with a jump, and gasped.

The thing poking him was a very large, very reptilian tongue, attached to an enormous lizard thing that had suddenly emerged from the lava. It was as big as a sea king, his scales where red and black and they seemed made of lava itself or maybe it was hard skin, they couldn't tell and wouldn't care anyway, since the thing jumped outside the lava, leaping towards them.

"GREAT! A DRAGON!" Luffy exclaimed exited,

"IDIOT! That is no dragon you dumbass! it's a SA-SA…. A Gigantic SALAMANDER!" Usopp started to run away towards the opening of the cave.

"YOHOHOHO!" Brook screamed, either out of fear or out of emotion nobody could tell. Luffy just stood there and grinned "I wanna tame it!"

Usopp stopped in his tracks, and turned around just in time to see Luffy stand in front of the Salamander, he couldn't see his captain's face but he was sure there was a big grin in the boy's face.

"Luffy what are you doing, even if you tame it that thing is hot as hell! You couldn't ride it or anything!".

Luffy pouted childishly, "well then I only have to kick his ass, and then we can eat it!"

Usopp slapped his face in an exasperated sign and just sighed "Then…. GOOD LUCK!" he gave thumbs up for his captain and ran away towards Chopper. He wasn't being cowardly (or so he though) he just knew Luffy could handle that thing, is all.

"So you wanna eat us huh!" Luffy said, fighting spirit all out. The salamander, unaware of Luffy's four million Bery bounty just jumped towards his lunch, going all out to eat the human snack.

"Gomu gomu no! JET PISTORU!" the punch was so fast that the salamander didn't even saw it coming, and the rubber fist crashed right in his jaw, the poor thing bite its own reptilian tongue. It flew back crashing in the altar and crushing it in a thousand pieces.

"ACH CHI CHI CHI! HOT HOT!" Luffy said shaking his hand wildly and then blowing on it. "Bastard" he added looking at the gigantic reptilian.

The salamander was pissed too, and when Luffy thought the next punch was the last one he would need, the thing opened its mouth very wide and let fire breath come out in a huge wave.

Luffy jumped away, grabbing his hat in the process, more terrified that the straw hat would burn out than getting second degree burns himself. The reptile was very persistent, and kept chasing the Mugiwara captain all over the rocky path leading to the cave, all the way spitting fire at them.

"I had enough of you! Gomu gomu no, Elephant Gun!"

His hand became gigantic and at the same time turned black, hardening by using Busoshoku Haki witch granted him with an "armor" that could harden and protect his hand of the fire.

The punch was so strong and violent that the salamander flied all the way to the back of the cavern, hitting the rocky wall and falling with a loud splash in the hot lava. Of course, after such violent fall the lava river produced a big ass wave, which of course was flying directly to Luffy and co.

"Mmm. Guys, RUN!" Luffy said laughing and running towards the exit, Usopp didn't need to be told twice and picking Chopper up, the four Straw Hat pirates made a run for their lives. They could hear the rumbling sound of the lava in hot pursuit behind them, the cave trembling menacing to fall all over them any second.

Had anyone been outside at that moment they would have seen the group jumping out the cave, a lava rush flying behind them and the captain picking the Skeleton, Sniper and Reindeer doctor in one swift epic movement with one stretched arm, and balancing them out of the harm with another.

They landed after a violent crash above the cave that still was gushing lava out and Luffy started to laugh as if he heard the best joke ever. "That was so fucking fun!"

The rest of the crew sighed, no use in arguing with him about that.

A few kilometers away from the volcano, over the beach, a loud rumbling sound could be he heard over the distance, and when they turned their heads to see, they could see a gush of smoke coming out from the volcano's mouth.

"Those guys" Nami sighed. They all continued their activities without much worry.

It was getting dark, the bon fire was running high and brave, illuminating the entire beach and the crew had already dined, but there was no sign of the exploring party that had gone out at noon.

Zoro had said with a grumble that if they didn't come back by morning, they would have to make a search party and what a troublesome captain, he added.

A while after that, running huffs could be heard from the distance and then the figure of Chopper running towards them wildly in his original reindeer form appeared.

"Guys! guys! It's terrible!" he kept screaming. At the sign of the distressed doctor everyone of the crew gathered around him. Chopper tended to overreact sometimes, but not this much, and seeing him return alone and looking so distressed was to say the last, worrying.

"Calm down Chopper, what is it" Zoro demanded

"Its Luffy! They did something terrible to him!"

* * *

><p>Please review if you Like!<br>I promise the next chapters will get better!

This one was to get into the mood :) and I have unexpected twists ahead :)


	2. Luffy's suffering

Hello guys!

I loved the reviews!

They make me so happy you idiots! (accepts compliments Chopper's way)

I'm sorry guys I throw in a little japanese, after watching 501 eps + movies + ovas in japanese with spanish subtitles well... what can I say, when I write Luffy I don't imagine him saying "that is sooo coool!" I just imagine his SUGE! face :P - Another thing is that I usually watch spanish sub, and I don't know how certain trademark phrases would be translated in the english dub or fansub...

Anyway I try to keep the Japanese to a minimum but being a Japanese comic... well its expected than a true hardcore One Piece fan to know the basics, right? (that is why I didn't bother to add the translations at the end of the last chapter).

About SPOILERS: Yeah they are HEAVY, I'm up to date to the latest chapter of the manga, but I try not to dwell to much in the current arc in this fic. I will just focus with basic 3D2Y obvius changes such as body/char changes and some powers. And about that, thanks to a helpfull reviewer I was noticed that 3D2Y its NOT a tatoo, and I'm so glad! I want Luffy to tattoo something way cooler and less sadder than that.

On with the fic then!

Review! Please :)

* * *

><p><strong>Broken:<strong>  
><strong>Chapter II: Luffy's suffering<strong>

_"Its Luffy! They did something terrible to him!"_ Chopper had said with great distress in his voice.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Imposible"

"No way"

"Where is Luffy!"

Outraged gasps and escaped from the whole crew while Zoro was graving Chopper's small shoulders (now that he had transformed back to his favorite brain point form) and was shaking the poor thing. By now, the little reindeer was crying madly and mucus was running down his nostrils.

"Swordsman-san you are scaring him" warned Robin, she knelled besides the doctor.

"Doctor-kun" the archeologist said firmly, calling by title, appealing at Chopper's more professional side of his persona. "What happened to Senchou-san and the others?"

Chopper sniffed and started to talk "Usopp and Brook are okay and are taking care of him, I came back to look for sedatives… he is… he is so broken!"

"What?" Gasped everyone.

"I can't explain now! I should go back to start treatment!" He was soon aboard little Merry 2, going all speed for his needed supplies aboard the Sunny, he didn't have the type of medicine he needed in his backpack, he damned himself for his supposed carelessness.

The distressed crew had to wait for his return.

"Follow me! I will lead everyone to where Luffy is"

"Franky, guard the ship" Zoro said firmly, Franky wanted to protest, he wanted to know what happened to his captain as much as any of them, but he understood the need of someone strong guarding the Sunny, and nobody there was more adequate for the task than the enormous cyborg.

"Alright swords-bro, will be waiting here"

It was a maddening run, a thousand of questions in the crew's mind, Nami was hit by wild branches, her knees scrapping with the wild plants, but she didn't care, nobody cared what happened to them, their only concern now was Luffy.

"Chopper if Luffy is hurt why didn't you guys bring him back to Sunny?" Sanji demanded.

From his place at the front of the party, the running reindeer gasped the words "we can't carry him! He… you, have to see this for yourself!".

It was the longest run Zoro remembered in his life, maybe in reality it was just forty minutes, but it felt like running for a long tortuous year.

Suddenly maddening screams could be heard over the distance, Luffy's screams.

They reached the end of the wilderness and were directed to an opening, they could see a primitive village at the base of the volcano, it was somewhat nested by it. Huts where simple constructions consisting on bushes and mud, torches were everywhere giving a faint light and people was nowhere to be seen. But they didn't care about all this, they just kept running to the center of the village, where a big fire was lit, and the figures of Ussop and Brook could be seen shadowed by it.

They could also see the source of the cries and whimpers, their captain was on his knees, graving his head and screaming nonsense, he seemed in great pain.

Usopp was next to the captain saying things nobody could hear and Brook was busy directing his sword towards a dark skinned native that was bounded tightly with ropes around his body, hands on his back.

"What the hell happened here!" Screamed Nami while kneeling besides the captain while trying to look for injuries.

"Don't get too close to him Nami, he can't hear you" Warned Usopp, the red head looked at the sniper and could see he was pretty beaten up. A black eye, his overalls dirtied, several scratches his hair was a mess, he even have some bandages that she was sure Chopper had provided earlier.

"Watch out guys Luffy is not himself right now, let me give him something first" the reindeer said this as he prepared a syringe. "at least he isn't trashing punches anymore…"

"What… the FUCK, happened here" Demanded Zoro, never in his wildest dream he thought seeing Luffy like this. His Captain was on his knees, whimpering, crying, eyes closed and graving his scalp madly.

"This gentleman here, accused master Luffy of disgracing the village, and then he said he had to punish the evil doer, before we could do something, he touched Luffy-san's forehead and a black cloud dissolved into his body" Explained Brook, his voice sounded unusually cold.

"Akuma no Mi" said Usopp "At first Luffy was trashing so badly that he managed to hit us with his punches, and nothing we said seems to help, he seems trapped in another world now".

"Luffy… I'm going to give you something so you can feel better" whispered Chopper. As soon as Chopper grabbed his arm to give him the injection Luffy raised his head and looked at the doctor with crazed blank eyes.

"Where are my Nakama!" he asked clenching his teeth. Chopper swallowed hard and said firmly

"Luffy, we are all here!" The doctor said while he again tried to grab his captain's arm.

"You LIAR!" and with a mighty push he sent Chopper flying.

"Luffy! What are you DOING!" Nami demanded.

Luffy got to his feet with more effort that it would normally take, his breath was shallow and his face sweaty, he looked in pain, as if he just had battled Oz, Moria and the whole CP9.

"Guys…" Usopp warned with a worried voice "… this is why we called you all!"

Luffy screamed in blind rage and raised his fist towards Usopp, not bothering to announce his attack with a 'gomu gomu no' shout first, the sniper jumped safely out of the way.

"What are you doing shit captain!" Sanji said in rage jumping in front of Luffy.

"Wait! It's not his fault Sanji!" Chopper screamed having turned into his Heavy Point "He doesn't recognize us!"

Before he could said anymore Sanji's eyes widened when he saw a fist aiming to his face, he blocked with a powerful kick, but that wouldn't stop the crazed captain who started his gatling gun attack, it was unusually slow and weak. Sanji didn't have any trouble blocking.

"Robin do something!" Nami shouted, it was a plea and order.

Robin crossed her arms "Twenty fleur!"

Arms sprouted from Luffy's body and grabbed him, around his neck, his arms and torso, as if to immobilize. Robin clenched her teeth "Quick, he is too strong and made of rubber… I can't control him"

And as if in cue, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper jumped towards the captain and grabbed him enough for Chopper to quickly inject him in the arm.

Zoro had been silent watching the madness going around him, and he didn't need to see anymore, he just pushed the tip of his white meitou into the native's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.  
>"Tell me what the fuck did you do to our captain or I swear your death won't be slow or painless" murderous intent in his good eye.<p>

The native smiled a toothy grin, yellow teeth and some were missing "He be doomed now! You can do nothing!" He started to laugh manically.

Zoro widened his eye and was about to do something rash when arms graved him "wait" said the Archeologist

"If we kill him now, we won't know what he did to our Senchou… or why" Robin as usual, was making sense. Zoro took a deep breath but didn't lower the katana.

"He murderer! He kills our god Hitokage-sama! We doomed" the native said, he had his face colored with paint and intricate patterns and small bones decorated a collar around his neck, human bones.

"Hitokage-sama? A salamander?" asked Robin

"Luffy killed a gigantic ass fire salamander inside the volcano… the fucking thing attacked us…. We did see an altar of some sort inside but we didn't think anything of it…" explained Usopp, sweat in his brow as he still was helping Chopper and Sanji to immobilize Luffy.

While the situation was explained Chopper's drugs started to take effect in Luffy's body, he was starting to fall asleep and his whimpers had quieted down by now, Chopper and Nami were at his side, she carefully took off the hat that rested as usual on his back, and eased his head in her lap.

"I take that this salamander was important?" Robin asked the native.

"He be our guardian deity, he makes volcano sleep and protect us!" the old man said. "Now nobody protect us, we doomed and he is too!".

"Oh yeah, you are so fucking doomed shitty native!" Sanji said taking a step towards the man.

Nami was paying more attention to Luffy than the conversation going on in the background, he was sweating and she touched his forehead gently "he is too hot"

"Nami… " Luffy whispered, Nami gasped, it was the first thing she heard him say that she could understand "What is it Luffy?" she asked gently.

Tears escaped from his closed eyes "Nami.. you can't be dead too… why…"

"Nani? Luffy what is wrong? I'm here, see? Everyone is here!"

"Nami … not you too…" a last whimper escaped his lips and then he went silent, some tears still escaping his eyes.

The native laughed again "He be in nightmare, forever, until he dead, no escape punishment. Weak man last 3 moons, stronger man seven moons, but all dead"

"Luffy is strong! He won't die for some fucking nightmare you put him on!" Zoro said harshly.

"Oh yes he die, because he not sleep, he not eat or drink water, he only see pain, hurt, he go mad and die! That is me magic, I give eternal nightmare, no one escape" the native boasted.

"Then, that would be your fate too!" Zoro said.

"Don't care to die, kill me" the native challenged.

Robin clenched her jaw, she knew the means to push the old man's buttons, it was not the usual ways of this crew, but desperate situations required desperate measures.

She crossed her arms and suddenly there was a childish scream coming from some bushes, a chain of hands grabbed a child that was in hiding, and soon the kid was pulled in front of the elder native, whimpering in fear and screaming in a guttural non decipherable tongue. She held the child upside down dangling from his ankle, as to make a point.

"oi Robin" Usopp said worried. He was sure Luffy won't approve of such violence towards innocents, no matter the situation.

Robin ignored him "You forget elder-san that we are pirates, and that man over there is our Senchou, so if you don't tell us how to fix this problem, you won't have to wait for the volcano to obliterate this village…" she said darkly.

Usopp looked at Robin's eyes, and understood that she was determined, that she was mad their captain was hurt, but that she also had no real intention of hurting this child.

Zoro decided to add "We will unleash doom in this village sooner than any volcano can!" People started to scream from the bushes directions and a middle aged woman appeared screaming something to the elder. The child's mother, Sanji figured.

"Usopp, light that hut" commanded Zoro. Usopp nodded, cruel or not, they needed to get the point across. He pointed his kabuto to the farthest hut and soon his fire bird star was consuming the humble house.

Suddenly more natives emerged screaming from the bushes, some men tried to put out the fire whilst others took spears and started to run towards the pirates, trying bravely to defend their village.

"Don't shitty fuck around!" Sanji kicked them all without any effort.

By now the whole village was terrorized from these demons, all were screaming in their own tongue for the elder to do something. An old man, older than the shaman, with an intricate decoration in his head and a wooden staff spoke with the bounded up man, he looked like a leader, maybe the village chief.

Finally the old shaman understood the situation "Please, not hurt them!"

Nami took her perfect clima tact and with little effort made it rain, the fire was quickly put out.

"Blessed be! Blessed be! Weather Goddess-sama!" Said the shaman while crying in emotion. Of course, Robin thought, this kind of power would seem god like for someone from a village so sheltered as this.

Nami's face was so disfigured from her anger, that she didn't even look pretty anymore "Fix him!" she demanded while looking at the shaman with scorn.

"Me not fix him, no men can" the native said.

"Don't go fucking shitting us!" Sanji screamed.

"I manipulate mind of man, but not fix! I take old pain, memory, fear I make a nightmare cloud, that is me magic" he tried to explain.

"Omoi Omoi no Mi" whispered Robin "Could be that this man took the mind manipulation devil's fruit… but I have to check in a book over the library at Sunnys to be sure".

"Well then" Zoro said sheathing his katana. "Let's go back to our Ship and we take this scum with us".

Chopper turned into his heavy point form and gently picked Luffy up and Zoro asked the doctor to get the captain on his back. The weight of the captain was released on him in more ways than the literal one.

They started their slow walk towards the Sunny, "So how did he even manage to get trashed by some shitty native anyway" asked Sanji while taking a deep smoke.

Usopp sighed and started to tell the rest of the story "After we escaped from the volcano, we found a nice spot to eat our lunch, and then this man came screaming at us in this strange tongue. Of course Luffy didn't mind him; he found him funny and kept eating his lunch. Called him funny bushy old man".

"Obviously…" said Zoro darkly.

"And then, the native understood what our language was and started babbling about a god, and that it was their treasure, he said the salamander thing was very important, so then Luffy did take notice in his words… you know how he is with that kind of thing" Usopp sighed.

"And then?" Robin asked.

Brook is gentlemanly voice continued "So Luffy –san apologized and got on his knees, very polite of him is you ask me, saying he didn't know it was their treasure he killed, and asked if he could do something to make it right"

"and then that damned man said, that yes, he could! And without any notice he trashed his palm on Luffy's forehead, and that's when this black cloud smoke thing got inside Luffy!" Usopp stopped talking, he had a lump on his throat. "Damn it!" he said in frustration. "I'm sorry everyone…"

Usopp clenched his teeth "should have protected our captain better".

Everyone told him it was not his fault, and it was nothing he could have predicted anyway, it was of little comfort to the sniper.

"…damn our shitty good willed captain" Sanji murmured closing his eyes. The very reason they loved him so much was his downfall after all.

"so Brook took out the bastard very quickly before he could do anymore damage and then we bounded him with ropes, so he couldn't use his hands… I think that's how he manipulates minds, by touching the forehead… so please being careful around that bastard". Usopp added.

The crew was mad before, but now they were furious, now that they knew Luffy's condition was consequence of their captain is good heart and faith in people. They knew how much Luffy respected people's personal treasures, and they didn't have any doubt that when he heard of the old man's dilemma, he sincerely felt bad about it. That his trust and heart was betrayed like that was unforgivable.

Chopper then explained that Luffy started to trash and scream after being attacked, he kept screaming to stop it, to stop as he was in so much pain, but they couldn't get a hold on him, he was acting like a mad man. That is when Usopp sent Chopper (the faster runner of all in reindeer form) to go get the others, because frankly, they didn't knew what else to do or how to control Luffy in the state he was. As the hours went by before the crew reached them the captain had quieted down, possibly a consequence of being exhausted and his instable mental state.

That night was very long for the whole crew, after reaching the Sunny they put Luffy on the infirmary, and even with Chopper's heavy medication he kept muttering and tears would fall from his closed eyes.

They tied the old man to the main mast for it at least would keep him quiet while they thought of what to do next. The crew except Chopper and Robin were in the kitchen, tired stares, silent, thinking, worried, the atmosphere was tick, a heavy cloud of smoke in the ceiling, Sanji couldn't stop popping one smoke after another, endless wait. Franky had been explained the situation, and had cried with emotion about their captain's good heart, by now the cyborg had a frown on his face.

Robin appeared with a grim face "I found it… follow me please" She held a book in her hands, and walked outside the deck to the main mast.

She opened the book in a specific place, a fruit shaped like a giant peach with patterns was drawn in the book "Omoi Omoi no Mi, is that right" she said firmly, showing the picture to the native. "You eat this, tell me!"

The man nodded "I found fruit when I was boy, and then I got magic, and village make me shaman"

Magic of course, Robin thought, people living in such secluded areas wouldn't know what an Akuma no Mi ability was.

"Is… as I feared… " Robin turned to face the rest of the crew "It says on this book that this ability gives the power to manipulate minds, memories, fears, nightmares, and shatter the mind in such a way that would be impossible to put it back together, every victim of this ability… eventually…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, as dark as Robin's persona was, she loved Luffy too much (as in a small brotherly kind of love). She took her hand to her mouth to cover a sob and Sanji jumped instantly to her side. All courtship and chivalry pretense lost in that moment, he just hugged her to try and give her some comfort, like a true friend was meant to do.

"I refuse to think that Luffy can't get over this!" Zoro yelled in rage. "Are you fucking telling me that he is that weak? Have you no faith in our captain at all! I'm ashamed!" He screamed to the rest of his crew. They all looked as if Luffy had already passed away or something. He felt disturbed, seeing Luffy down, crying and weak was unnatural, it wasn't right, but he was not about to lose faith in him.

The native smiled "Me tell you, his mind broken, this not about strong men, weak man, broken mind not fight, no can fight"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanji screamed kicking the shaman in the face. The man was out cold instantly.

"Great Sanji-kun, just great! Now we can't get any more information out of him!" Nami said frustrated, a little more harshly than she intended.

"Sorry… Nami-san…" Sanji apologized feeling ashamed at his actions.

"So… what do we do now?" Usopp asked the question nobody dared making, all eyes turned to the first mate. Zoro made a tch noise and scratched his head furiously "The hell if I know! For now we just wait for Luffy to pull himself together!"

And then he turned in the direction of the men's quarters and disappeared closing the door with such rage than he made the hinges tremble, it was fortunate that Sunny was made with Adam wood, or else such force would have shattered the door frame.

After long hours the waiting and worrying was taking its toll on the crew, and little by little everyone fell asleep. Having cooled off Zoro had returned to deck and was currently sleeping in a sitting position more usual for naps than for night rest. Sanji was with his head on the dining room table, a bunch of used cigarettes consumed around him. Robin was on the crow's nest, still awake with a cup of coffee on her hand. Chopper had been all night changing wet rags on Luffy's forehead, in an effort to keep his fever down and make him more comfortable.

Usopp was asleep next of the infirmary's door, as if he was a guardian of some sort. Franky was busy in his workshop, trying to release the frustration he felt with endless hammering with no avail. Brook felt like writing a sad melody, but instead choose to escape to the library and no amount of tea helped him calm his nerves… even if he didn't have any nerves to begin with…

And strangely enough, Nami was sitting in front of the knocked up native, her clima tact tucked in the crook of her neck. She kept nodding off but found the determination to keep awake.

Suddenly a bloody scream racked the whole ship.

"YAMERO BASTARD! GIVE THEM BACK! YOU PAWED FREAK!" Luffy's bloody scream got the whole crew awake and running towards the infirmary in a few seconds.

"Shit!" They heard Chopper scream; he was in his Heavy Point form and was trying to restraint Luffy as much as he could. The captain was trashing wildly.

"FUCK YOU PAWED BASTARD! GIMME BACK MY NAKAMA!" Luffy kept screaming wildly, by now his arms had knocked most of the stuff in Chopper's office.

"HELP ME!" Chopper said gritting his teeth "The medicine wore off sooner than I expected!"

Sanji and Zoro grabbed Luffy by his arms and legs, not without getting punched first,

"You bastard! What did you do to them!"  
>It was obvious what he was dreaming about. Sabaody archipelago was still a taboo topic for the crew, nobody spoke of their utter defeat, and nobody asked who went after whom. The only person that knew Luffy was the last man standing was Robin and she was not about to share the horrible memories she had of his captain's desperate cries as each crew member disappeared. She could only guess how he felt when everyone was gone. She had to guess no more, she was experiencing the real thing, right now.<p>

"Hurry up Chopper, he is too damn strong!" Sanji said with sweat on his forehead.

Chopper just injected more sedatives on his trashing patient and a minute later Luffy was muttering, tears quietly falling from his closed eyes.

"Damn it" Chopper said desperate "I have to give him strong dosages of this stuff to keep him quiet! A normal person's heart would be stopped by now with this much!"

"He can handle it!" Zoro said firmly.

"Don't you understand?" Chopper screamed at the swordsman "He has a high fever and he isn't really resting right now! His mind is working somehow and I can't induce him to sleep, I have tried to but it isn't working! And even if we don't hear him scream or trash about, he IS suffering! Nobody can stand this much for a long time, not even…!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zoro screamed, making the doctor shut his mouth before finishing the sentence.

The swordsman tried to calm down "We trust you Chopper". With just four words he was making the weight on Chopper's small shoulders even more unbearable. Before the doctor could say something Zoro got out the room, and disappeared pushing away the rest of his questioning crewmates.

"Let me help you Chopper" Usopp offered while picking up glass and debris that had been broken by the captain's wild trashing.

The native had woke up too and Nami didn't waste any time to sit in front of him.

"Please… whatever he did.. he doesn't deserve this… He is stupid and inconsiderate, and rash… but he is not a bad person… please… believe me" Nami wasn't ashamed of this admission; she just wanted help, any help.

The man said nothing, Nami started talking again "… he is a very good person… even if he is kind of idiotic… he cares about people, whatever the offence I don't think he would have killed that god of yours if he knew it was important… please help me save him" tears fell quietly from her eyes.

"You carry skull with bones… you are bad people"

Nami thought about the words and figured he was speaking about their Jolly Roger "Yes we are pirates but we don't mean to harm innocent people, that's Luffy's way… "

"Skull with bones people killed people of my village many seasons ago, took woman by force, carried away young ones to their boats" the man said accusingly.

"Have we done any of that? Even after what you did to our captain?" Nami fought back.

The man was left without words "You not bad people, that demon woman no harmed child, you put fire away".

"Then… please help him… and then we can find a way to help you guys and repair whatever damage we done, but… help us"

"no help, I was telling truth, no man beat darkness alone"

The man just looked away.

Nami clenched her teeth, got up and without turning back got into the woman's quarters, she quietly closed the door in the dark room, and then, with her back pressed against the door started to cry while sliding slowly to the floor.

"…Luffy…" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Poor Luffy! My inspiration for this fic? My boyfriend was watching Ace's death (AGAIN) while I was writing this and I had Luffy's screams in the background as my 'muse'.<p>

Poor Luffy!

Don't worry I'm 2-3 chapters ahead and have everything planned out

so did you like it? Hate it?

You think the straw hats are I,C?

let me know please!


	3. A crew without a captain

Hello there!

How can I say thanks for all the faves and reviews! I'm exited!

Many are asking for LuNa, but since I want to keep this as cannon as possible, lets say there has to be a lot of Straw Hat interaction too. Even if we will get some LuNa, Eventually ;) And besides I love the whole crew too.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN<strong>  
>Chapter III: A crew without a Captain<p>

Day two with their captain knocked out, noon, nobody had much sleep if any at all, their captain kept muttering and trashing, Chopper was beyond exhausted and Nami had cried herself to sleep, but had managed to woke up early to check on Luffy.

Breakfast was late and had been a very sad event, it was silent, it was boring, nobody tried to steal their food and there was no laughter, no joy, uncomfortable silence while the clinking sound of silverware and dishes made things more unbearable, they could even heard themselves chew and sip their drinks. Several Straw Hats excused themselves early, having barely touched their food.

From his place behind the counter Sanji grabbed his head in exasperation "I must be stupid, preparing this much food… " Robin was sipping her coffee and raised her head, she could see Sanji had a lot of dishes that weren't served on the table… Luffy's usual share.

"Let's put that away for later shall we cook-san? I bet he will wake up soon and he will be very hungry by then" Robin said with a smile. Sanji smiled, he could see thought Robin's effort to cheer him, and was grateful for it, even if he felt like shit inside.

Nami had barely eaten a toast and some orange juice, when she felt she couldn't stomach anything anymore and had been the first to excuse herself, going directly to Chopper's office.

The strong smell of medicine permeated the air when she walked inside, Chopper was in his desk, reading a book deep in concentration with a scowl in his face, Nami was sure he was looking for answers to help Luffy. The woman turned to her captain and could see that not much had changed from the day before, Luffy still had a sickly color on his skin, and he was sweating.

"Chopper go to sleep a little please, can't help Luffy if you get sick with worry" she said softly "I will watch him for you"

"Thanks Nami…" Chopper said gratefully. "I just gave him another dosage a couple of hours ago… should be fine for a while, wake me up in two hours please? I have to give him another shot by then" the reindeer explained.

"Then go, grab something to eat and sleep, Navigator's orders" she said giving the thumbs up.

Chopper smiled weakly at his nakama's attempt to cheer him up, and exited the room.

Nami took a seat by Luffy's side and whispered "What are you dreaming about… Luffy…"

And as in cue, Luffy whispered, "Ace… give Ace back…" a single tear rolled down his cheek.

She clenched her jaw, and looked away, fighting the urge to cry out,

"Dammit Luffy, get better soon you idiot" she whispered. She started to wipe his forehead with a cold compress, in hopes to make him feel better, she felt so helpless…

She kept him company, trying to give as much comfort as she could, fingering his Straw Hat that had been placed in the table beside his bed. She examined the tears and wears on it, thinking that she could make some repairs, so when Luffy woke up it would look in better shape, she knew that would make him happy.

She made herself busy with the task when when a monumental event rocked the whole ship. She couldn't do a thing, not when Luffy started to trash about, not when he woke up demanding to get Ace, her words didn't seem reach him at all. He pushed her and she feel on her butt, and covered her face with her arms when she saw what he was up to.

There was the rumbling of something crashing and ripping apart and then, the upper deck of the Sunny shattered where a big whole appeared, at the same time a bloody scream echoed "GIVE ACE BACK YOU BASTARDS!"

The infirmary's roof was totally wrecked and a delirious Luffy jumped out of it, going about the deck screaming about his brother Ace, demanding for someone to give him back.

Again the whole crew rushed madly to their captain, trying to reach him with their voices.

"Luffy, stop this! This is madness!" Zoro screamed standing in front of Luffy.

But Luffy didn't see Zoro, he saw Akainu, he saw a lava fist going through his brother's chest, he saw red, he saw murder.

"I will fucking Kill YOU!" He said, his teeth clenched, unfocused bloodshot eyes looking towards the swordsman's direction.

"What are you saying shitty captain, stop that!" Sanji screamed, murderous crazed eyes turned to his direction, and Luffy didn't saw Sanji, he saw Bartholomew Kuma. And it was not like Sanji resembled the bear man at all, but as Luffy was in that moment, feverish, corrupted mind, and the traces of an Akuma no Mi ability rampaging through his mind making a sick party with his emotions and fears.  
>Had it been any normal man attacked by that power he would be simply trashing in a deep comatose state, but part of Luffy seemed to pull through the trance he was supposed to be suffering, he was that strong willed. The native was surprised that such a man could even exist, but even if he could manage to be somewhat awake he couldn't break the spell he was on, and for that the native was glad.<p>

"Bastards! I will fucking kill you all!" Luffy threw two punches, one directed at Zoro and the next towards Sanji. Zoro deflected the attack with the blunt side of his white sword and Sanji kicked his fist away. It took all they had to receive such a brutal attack and not fall back, and Luffy wasn't even using haki, he wasn't even using a gear second attack.

"Luffy why are you attacking your Nakama!"

He turned his crazed eyes towards Nami and Sanji gasped, he was sure Luffy didn't saw Nami… at all.

"Quick, throw him into the sea!" Sanji screamed while aiming for a flying kick towards his captain, before he could harm Nami.

"Mugiwara!" Franky screamed "I will forgive you for trashing Sunny because you are outta it bro! But you at least deserve this much! Strong-right!"

A cyber punch, a powerful kick, a sword slash with a blunt side, if Luffy was his normal self he could have easily dodge and counter those attacks… but right now, his delirious feverish mind played tricks on him, and even if he managed to land a punch on Sanji's mouth, busting his lip open, even if he managed to punch Zoro in his stomach, taking out all his air and making the first mate gasp in pain, and even if he did kick Franky away, in spite of all that, they somehow managed to make him fall. And fall he did, landing in the ocean and dropping to the bottom like a hammer, as usual.

Zoro immediately jumped behind him, and as usual pulled him out, with Robin's quick assistance, they managed to get the unconscious captain over the deck in no time.

"Chopper " Zoro said with laborious breath "What the fuck happened, he was supposed to be sedated!"

"HE WAS DAMMIT!" Chopper screamed. The poor reindeer had awakened with the commotion.

"Well, apparently he was NOT!" The swordsman said back "Put him on a heavier doses or something!"

"What me to kill him or what Zoro! You are not the doctor here!" Chopper said going into Heavy Point, so he could stand braver against Zoro.

"If you are the doctor then start doing your work!". The swordsman challenged.

"Oi Marimo! You don't need to yell at Chopper like that!" Sanji defended

"Shut up you inverted brow freak!"

"Please don't fight!" Nami demanded.

"Stay out of this woman!" Zoro Roared

"Don't talk to Nami-san like that you caveman!"

"Hey bros stop it!" Franky said walking between them

"Just UP Franky!" Swordsman and cook roared

"yohohohoho!"

"SHUT UP BROOK!" everyone yelled.

"ENOUGH!" surprisingly, Robin out of all people had demanded silence.

"I can't believe this" she said with a frown on her face, "are we falling apart this quickly without him?"

Everyone felt ashamed at Robin's words and all eyes traveled to the knocked out captain. Had they even been in this situation before? No, not really, after the Enies Lobby incident when Luffy slept for 3 days after the battle his life was not in danger back then, in fact they had come out victorious of the judicial island and spirits where high, and then after thriller bark, he had been knocked out and his life was in danger, but Zoro felt at that time he could do something immediate to help, but it was never like this. No, they couldn't remember a situation where their captain's life was on the line and they were unable to do anything about it.

The whole thing was silently watched by their captive. Sanji had given him some bread and water in the morning because nobody would go hungry on his watch, not even that shitty native, he had said.

The captive man understood what the orange haired girl told him the night before, they loved their captain, that much was clear… but he didn't want to help them out. He did know of a way though, but he didn't think they would accept his offer, for… who in the right mind would gamble their life for another?

They had put Luffy in Nami's bed after she insisted it was easier to treat him there than in the boy's quarters, the library or any other place they decided, because the infirmary was currently under reparation. Franky said it would be just half a day to patch up the ceiling, and by night they would be able to move Luffy back there.

Nami sat by his side, he looked so frail it wasn't right, Chopper had just sedated him yet again, and had instructed for her to let him know if his breath rate changed because the doctor was currently on deck, preparing more medicine since his flasks and recipients had been broken in the earlier ruckus.

She couldn't help herself and caressed his forehead, finding his hair so soft on her touch. His torso was bare, a thin blanket covering him up the waist, he had some shorts underneath because Chopper had had to change him out of the wet clothes before. She let her eyes travel across his chest and stopped when she saw an unusual series of scars at his side, they were very faded and barely noticeable unless you looked really close… and then she recognized them…

They were Arlong's teeth marks.

She took his right hand and found his knuckles very callused and scarred, they told the story of countless of battles. The same hands that had climbed a mountain just to get her to a doctor.

She kissed his hand softly "I'm sorry Luffy, I only wish there was something I could do to make you feel better".  
>In that moment she felt so useless.<p>

"Nami… " he whispered… "…I couldn't even… save you" he complained in his unnatural sleep.

"shh Luffy, it's going to be alright, we are all here, I'm here…" she whispered trying to hold her emotions. "…and when you are all better we will throw a big party and I will make Sanji cook you a ton of meat…"

_She mentioned meat; he didn't even flinch..._

...

When Chopper found her some time after that, she was sleeping knelled besides the bed, her head on the mattress and her hand still grabbing Luffy's, the little Reindeer doctor was moved by the scene, and let them be, Luffy seemed comfortable right now.

Before nightfall Franky had repaired the infirmary as promised –of course- and not only that, he had managed to build a wooden cell on the main deck, to keep their prisoner on. The man had his hands tied to his back but at least he was free to move.

The native was surprised of the pirates' attitude, sure he was a prisoner, but they had feed him until now, they hadn't tortured him or anything as of yet, and now they let him be more comfortable by going through the trouble of building a holding cell. They even had let him go to the bathroom, task that had been carried by the skeleton.

Somehow, the native, who they found out was called Makno wasn't scared of the walking skeleton, having understood that Brook had magic like his own.

**Day four**

Luffy's condition hadn't improved, in fact he looked far worse. His skin had a grayish tinge, he had dark eye bags and his eyes looked sunken. He had even lost some weight.

The worst had been when Chopper had to put IVs on him, a couple needles and tubes came out his arms, he was giving him electrolytes and constant sedatives by now.

The captain was officially in intensive care. He kept with the muttering and trashing about from time to time, but he was growing weaker and he didn't fight like the first two days anymore.

The crew's morale was on the floor, each of them at some point had tried to reach Makno with little success. The man kept saying that he didn't know how to help and that he couldn't do anything about it.

Nami came into the infirmary, it was a routine she had picked up, she would relieve Chopper and tend to Luffy while the Reindeer rested or went to eat. For his part, Chopper preferred Nami to watch Luffy over his other nakamas, he didn't know why, but the captain seemed more subdued when Nami was in the room.

The exact opposite happened when Zoro went for visits, the swordsman seemed to try to break Luffy's comatose state by sheer will alone, as if Zoro was encouraging Luffy to fight. Chopper even suspected that the first mate spoke to Luffy those times, told him to fight whispering close to his ear.  
>And the captain complied, ever faithful to his nakamas, he would fight, he would trash and scream and cry. When Chopper noticed this weird behavior, he had forbidden Zoro to be alone with his patient.<br>No amount of encouraging Luffy to fight whatever happened in his mind seemed to help, It only made matters worse, Chopper knew it as a doctor, if Luffy could break the spell like that, the reindeer had said, he would have done so by now, it was useless to keep torturing him like that.

It had been a heated argument with Zoro but finally the crew seemed to agree with Chopper, they couldn't push Luffy to suffer in such a cruel way, they coudln't handle it anymore.

By now they had an idea what was the spell was all about. Sometimes Luffy seemed to think they all had died, and wanted revenge on however had done it, other times he screamed about Ace, and sometimes he even thought he still could save Ace, other times he seemed to want revenge for Ace's death. He had whispered another name too, but none of them seemed to know who Sabo was.

"Any changes Chopper?" she asked with hope in her voice the moment she entered the room.

"I'm sorry Nami… if anything, he is worse…"

Her lips thinned but she held her composure, "but Chopper, I'm sure that Luffy…" she said with hope in her voice.

"Nami" Chopper said with a professional tone "… if we don't get out whatever messed his mind like this, he won't last…"

The navigator took courage and asked a question she dreaded "How much time…"

"If he keeps deteriorating like this… I expect system failure in three or four days more… still its more days than the shaman predicted, Luffy IS strong… But…." He had commenced his speech clinically but by the end of it started to break, Nami could tell.

"Chopper, I know seeing him like this is tough for all of us… but Luffy has pulled out of impossible situations before… I know he will be fine soon" She smiled a reassuring smile and the doctor smiled. "So, get going Chopper, don't make Sanji-kun wait" . The little doctor nodded and went away.

Nami turned to her charge, "Moron, you are making us all worry" she tried to look mad but nobody would have believed it.

She started talking, kept her mind away of dark thoughts as she felt like it helped Luffy some.

"you know idiot" she said with an affectionate tone when she took a seat by his side, as if idiot was a pet name of sorts "you are making Sanji-kun go nuts, the other day he had to throw away food because it had spoiled, since nobody was there to eat the fridge clean, and he was so mad! You would have enjoyed his face, I bet you would have laughed very hard. And then Usopp is trying to act all though and macho but he is very worried about you too. Zoro is mad at us because we don't let him bug you anymore. Robin is darker than usual and Brook has been even weirder than normal, and he only would play sad music... I told him it doesn't help you, but... anyway... We miss you Luffy… I… miss you. Come back please" she ended whispering.

He was there with his eyes closed, but he flinched now and then, she caressed his forehead, which always seemed to help and he calmed a bit. Nami looked at his lips for the longest time, they looked dry and cracked.

Suddenly she felt like kissing him, but… why would she feel like that? She berated herself for thinking like that. She knew she had feelings for her captain, they hadn't come in a specific moment, and not when he saved her from Arlong, not even when he carried her all over Drum Island to get a doctor. Maybe in Skypea? Or was it in Ennies Lobie? She didn't knew when or why, but she knew the feeling was there.

After the Ennies Lobby incident the feelings had been stronger, but she knew she could never act on them- he was nakama, and her Captain -. She figured it was just a crush, and felt stupid to think like that, as if she was some school girl or something. And then they had been defeated in Sabaody. She had cried countless of nights after that and had missed all her nakama terribly. But she was surprised by some things she missed the most, his stupid laugh, his idiotic grin, the way he always forced her to play and have fun whenever she was in a gloomy mood, the way he would run to her when he found treasure or a strange map.

When she saw the news about Impel Down and Marine Ford… she was torn apart. She remembered him telling them with a smile that "Ace had his own adventures to follow".

She knew him well by now, and figured out that he had gone to rescue Ace because they were not there, he didn't feel the weight of having to protect them at that moment, and he wouldn't drag his Nakama to danger like that. And she had hated him sometimes for it, protecting them like that.

And then she got the message to wait for two years… two whole years without them, without HIM. That sad picture on the newspaper was the only physical reminder she had of him. She had stared at that picture for hours at time, and when she got to see him again that day in Saboady, she resisted the urge to hug him and never let go.

Was it love when you wanted to be around a certain person because it made you happy? Was it love to know you would die without a doubt to protect that person's life? Was it love to want to expend the rest of your life beside that person?

So she said something she was sure nobody could hear, and in the privacy of the room, and knowing he couldn't hear her anyway, she whispered something that surprised even her.

"…I love you Luffy… please don't leave us…. you Idiot"

* * *

><p>Makno was very impressed with this group of people called pirates. Each and everyone of them had visited him at some point of his imprisonment, and each on their own particular way asked the same thing. Please save our captain.<p>

The loyalty they showed towards the dark haired boy was impressive. With nothing much to do but to be behind bars, by the fifth day he knew their routines pretty well.

There was always one of them awake at night, up in the circular tower, the cook would be the first to wake up, right after sunrise, and soon delicious smells would emerge from inside the ship.

Then there was the blue haired weird enormous man, he seemed to pace all day about deck, checking and double checking the ship. The native assumed he was just preoccupied and bored. Then the green haired man, he could sense he was the most dangerous of them and he could usually be seen doing exercises or glaring at him with his murderous good eye. He also knew the dark haired woman was pretty dangerous too, he could see it in her eyes, but up until now she had been polite, asking questions and trying to know more about his people's traditions. He respected her for that.

Then the long nosed man, he came frequently to talk to him, telling him tales about his captain, about how good a person he was and how important the boy was for them. The little furry creature, usually asked questions about his powers, how did they work, how long a victim endured them. The skeleton didn't talk with him much, often carrying the duty of guarding him, until one afternoon after playing a sad melody with his wooden box had opened his heart and told him about his long, sad life and how Luffy had returned him to the world of the living...

He didn't see much of the red haired girl, he assumed she was inside taking care of the boy, but the big shocker was when she did appear the sunset of the sixth day, eyes red and puffy.

He had heard a commotion earlier, and for what he could understand, the boy was having a seizure of some sort but had pulled through, he was impressed, most would be dead by now.

The girl approached him, kneeled by his cage, and with a serious, determined look told him flatly.

"If you need to punish someone then, I want to exchange my life for his, so please, save him" Then she pressed her head in the wooden planks, begging for his help.

There was no hesitation, no doubt in her voice. Makno was impressed, he was also moved, he didn't know why but he started to feel as if he was the one on the wrong side…

He took a deep breath. He knew his village would suffer if the boy died, he knew the treats of the green haired man and the dark woman were real, he also understood something now. The dark haired boy hadn't meant to kill their guardian deity. Either way he felt his village was doomed, but at least they didn't know when the volcano would hit, or if their gods would forgive them. Deep in his heart, he didn't want to kill Luffy anymore. He couldn't save him directly, but he still could offer a small chance.

"Want to save boy?" He asked looking at Nami directly in the eyes. She nodded.

"Then no exchange lives, but you must risk you live… you must go inside boy mind".

* * *

><p>Hehehe!<br>Did you like it?

I hope I could manage to give a good impression of Luffy's suffering and the crew's grief.

Review Please! Let me know what you think, any guesses?

From now on, the story will take an interesting turn, I will update soon! Take care and don't forget to review! Thanks!

The adventure begin inside Luffy's mind,  
>mmm... would there be much of an adventure? I bet his mind is empty Hahaha, what do YOU think?<p> 


	4. The Mind of Friends

Hello Everyone!

Again a quick update and I hope you like it, NOW we are deep into the story.

I found this chapter a little harder to write than the previous... but well I hope you like it. As always, I have done the best to correct grammar errors, but sorry if I have many.

Thanks again for all your support, it makes me really happy when I log in and see all your wonderful comments

Anyways! On with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>  
><em>The mind of friends<em>

Nami heard the native's explanation, mouth agape, eyes widened.

Hope.

If this is what would take to bring Luffy back, then so be it, she would do it without hesitation, she knew Luffy would do the same where he be in her position, _heck_, she thought, he would be excited by now with the prospect of such a weird adventure.

The crew was roused with the frantic screams of the navigator "Guys! Come to deck NOW!" she demanded, lungs burning with the intensity of her plea.

They all ran to her, worried.

"Explain" Zoro ordered to Makno as soon as Nami had briefed them of the native's proposal.

"Me make friend enter boy's mind, and fix it from inside, fight inside mind of boy, have to make broken pieces together" the shaman explained.

"What do you mean by that" Usopp asked, as confused as his other nakama.

"I take you mind and put it in the boy mind, and then you enter his head and pick the broken pieces, if you do before mind shatters then you save him, if not, you dead with him"

"Are you implying you can make us travel inside captain's mind?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yes yes, that right, three people go inside, and travel the mind and put broken pieces together, then he is whole again". There was silence in the whole group, as they each processed the information and considered the native's proposal.

"That sounds like a bunch of crap" Sanji said dropping his cigarette and stepping on it.

"Believe and have chance save his life, not believe, he dead in a few moons"

"I'll do it" Zoro, Nami and Usopp said at the same time, maybe a coincidence, because every crew member was thinking of speaking up, but ironically, the first three crew members where the first three to voice to request the chance.

"Wait guys, what if this is just a trap! What if he does the same thing he did to Luffy to you!" Sanji protested, his visible eye filled with anger and worry for his remaining nakamas.

"Then I would make sure to annihilate that puny village, and I'm not bluffing" Robin said darkly, looking directly to the shaman's eyes, she wasn't afraid of some murder if it mean revenge of her beloved crew. The shaman saw her eyes, and saw the shadow of murder on them, this woman had killed before and he could see it.

"Me knows that… I say truth, but not easy go to another's mind, very dangerous, I done it just once"

"I don't care" Zoro said getting up.

"Besides, Luffy's mind has to be pretty simple to navigate huh? Not much going on there you know" Usopp tried to light the mood, but failed miserably.

"But… I want to go too" Chopper said crestfallen.

"Chopper, we need you here to take care of his health" Nami explained. Brook would have wanted to go too, but he didn't push it, he knew Zoro, Nami and Usopp had a deeper relationship with the captain. Franky felt the same way.

"Nami-swan I can't let you risk your life like that, let me take your place. Or at least let me come too" Sanji said firmly.

"Me sorry, only take three people, me power not take more, is very difficult and dangerous with three people, no can do four" Makno explained matter of fact.

Nami sighed, determined to go through it "I'm sorry Sanji-kun, I have to do this… and I'm not changing my mind" she announced with such conviction that no one would have dared to cross her in that moment.

"Marimo" Sanji almost pleaded looking at Zoro, but the first mate sighed "I'm not giving up my place"

Next the cook turned to Usopp, but before he could say something the sniper beat him to it "I'm sorry Sanji-kun, I… need to do something, since I was with him when this happened… so I need to do this, you know…"

Sanji understood, as a man, as a nakama, as a friend, Usopp felt responsible for what happened to Luffy. Cursing, the cook took out a cigarette, quickly put light on it and taking a deep smoke said "You better take good care of Nami-swan… I don't know what kind of shitty place is that gomu's head. Understood Usopp"

Usopp swallowed a lump and nodded.

When things were finally decided, the shaman explained they had to gather in a circle and place Luffy in the middle, with Zoro, Nami and Usopp around the boy , behind, at his left and at his right. With the shaman at the front.  
>They all moved to the aquarium room since it was the biggest for the task, they brought a mattress and Chopper carefully deposited Luffy in a comfortable position,.<p>

"Now I touch head and then put you mind in the boys… need to release me hands"

Everyone was wary, but at this point, they had no other choice than to trust this man. When Zoro cut out his binds, the man started to rub his wrist, trying to make the blood flow again. When he felt better he knelled alongside Luffy and put a Hand in his forehead.

"Who first" he asked

Zoro volunteered, and the man put his left hand over Zoro's forehead and chanted something. Soon the swordsman's eyes rolled back, a green mist flowed from him inside Luffy, and the Shaman released his hold, everyone gasped in shock.

"Swordsman-bro?" asked Franky raising his shades. Zoro was out cold.

"It is done" The shaman said "He inside the boy mind"

Chopper checked Zoro up "he is breathing normally, seems to be in some sort of trance"

Usopp swallowed hard "So… I'm next" He said.

The shaman repeated the process and a brown mist disappeared inside Luffy.

Nami took a deep breath.

"Nami-swan, allow me to go in your place, I beg you, we don't know what kind of shitty trash is going on in that rubber head" Sanji offered again.

"I have to do this Sanji-kun I'm sorry"

And soon enough, an orange mist was traveling inside Luffy's mind.

Nami felt nauseated and confused, she couldn't feel anything at first, her head felt like when she was a child and used to turn around in circles with her arms wide open until she fell on the floor. Her stomach protested.

"Are you okay Nami?" Usopp asked giving her a hand.

She opened her eyes and slowly stood up with the sniper's help. "Where am I?"

The place was dark and barren, not a thing could be seen.

"Judging from the emptiness, I would say we are on Luffy's mind" Zoro said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"We are so screwed", Nami hear herself whisper…

The rest of the crew was worried, Nami, Usopp and Zoro were out cold, but at least the captain seemed to be sleeping now, not knowing what was going on inside Luffy's head was eating at them. The shaman seemed to be in some sort of trance too, he was kneeled and with his eyes closed, his face shrugged in deep concentration.

Back inside Luffy's mind, Zoro, Usopp and Nami walked in a random direction, they barely could see a few yards ahead of them, as they were in a deep mist, the light, if that what it could be called, was unnatural and didn't came from anywhere in particular.

"You know I always wondered if Luffy's mind was empty but this is ridiculous!" Usopp said.

Suddenly they could see a shape in the distance and getting near they could distinguish a woman getting closer… and not just any woman, they gasped when they saw who it was.

It was Nami, _a very weird version of Nami_.

The ethereal woman seemed to float, her long hair cascading around her like an orange halo, a beautiful silk toga with a low cut front and roman sandals on her feet, she looked like a Greek goddess in all her glory. A staff similar to the clima tact was on her hand. A faint light surrounded her, making her look like an ethereal, holly being.

"I welcome you, travelers, to Monkey D. Luffy's mind".

"NAMI?" Asked Usopp, shocked.

The ethereal glowy Nami turned a sweet smile to him "I'm Nami, but I'm not at the same time, I am but a manifestation of how Monkey D. Luffy sees the real me."

"No shit" whispered Zoro, the swordsman knew somewhere deep in his heart that Luffy had a liking for Nami, but this?

"You… are me?" Nami asked herself, eyes wide, Man, Luffy had great taste in roman togas! She thought.

"I am, yet I am not, I'm here to navigate you trough his shattered mind… be warned, it won't be an easy journey"

"Navigate what? Seems pretty barren around here" Usopp commented darkly.

The ethereal Nami smiled "Is that so?" she said while raising her staff.

Suddenly a glow appeared on the tip of it and they were blinded by a powerful white light, they closed their eyes, and when they opened them again they were in the middle of the sea, aboard the Going Merry restored to its former glory and the ethereal navigator in its bow.

The sea was calm and clear; the gulls were chanting away, the sun was shining upon them.

"This… is Luffy's mind?" the real Nami asked amazed. She could even smell the ocean here, the level of detail was astonishing.

"Surprised? Luffy loves the sea, of course he would have memories like this on his mind" the ethereal navigator responded.

"Saa. Let's go everyone!" The woman raised the staff and the Merry Go came to life, commanded only by her will, it didn't seem to need to be navigated by its rudder, the sails came alive carrying a strong wind.

"Merry… " Usopp said teary eyed, caressing the wooden rails and then the mast that lacked any parchment, it all looked brand new and the Straw Hat flag was flapping happily in the wind.

"Even if it is an illusion… I'm glad I'm on Merry again" Usopp said, moved by the fact that Luffy would store the memory of the ship like this.

"What do we have to do, and where are we going anyway" Asked Zoro business like.

Ethereal Nami turned towards him "You are to pick up his broken parts, they are scattered all over this complex word… all is the doing of that cursed devil fruit"

Nami felt weird addressing herself so she just asked "Navigator-san how do you know where to go?"

The ethereal Nami raised her right hand, a log pose glowed on her wrist "This log pose is symbolic of course, but it will help us reach him. Besides, I'm a part of him too; I feel like I know where to go next".

"How can Nami be a part of Luffy" Usopp asked scratching the tip of his nose.

Ethereal Nami just laughed a melodic, girly laugh (a sound that would never come out of the real thing, that's for certain) "Silly sniper, you are all a part of Luffy, I'm just the navigator here, but we may find other guardians in our journey, or perhaps not, this world is so broken… it is a wonder you managed to reach me".

Zoro was bored, too much information, especially if it was coming from Luffy's mind and he thought that was fucking weird. He took his favorite spot on Merry and started napping.  
>Ethereal Nami didn't feel like saying much after that. And the real Nami trying to do occupy herself with something, walked towards her Mikans trees, and grabbed a tangerine. She peeled it off, and then took a bite. It didn't taste of anything at all!<p>

"What?" she asked outraged "How can this be? It doesn't taste at all!"

The ethereal Nami turned around and looked at her with a sad look "That is because you never let him taste them, and of course he would not remember what they taste like by now. Pretty nasty behavior if you ask me" Ethereal Nami said with spite, and Nami knew in that moment that of course, this Nami _wasn't her_, it was a part of Luffy telling her she was a bitch for not sharing a simply tangerine with him. And she felt such a lowlife right now; she promised herself that if they got out of this crazy mess, she would give him a mikan once and for all.

Time didn't seem to flow normally in this world, and soon they approached an island.

"That is Foosha village, it's the place where Luffy was born" Announced the ethereal navigator.

It was a simple enough village, full of windmills, there were people about going through their daily chores but their faces were shadowed. They landed in the port, the Ship manning itself, and got out the Merry

"I cannot go with you, I must await here on the ship while you complete the task. May you have good luck in your journey" Ethereal Nami said.

"Very polite to be a part of Luffy speaking" Usopp said with a hand on the side of his mouth, as if saying something forbidden.

"Whatever, let's go and see what can we find" Zoro said grumpily.

"Ah welcome to Foosha!" somebody said, and they turned around and saw a very familiar straw hat, on top of the head of a very unknown (for them) red haired man.

"I'm Shanks" he said grinning.

"WHAT?"  
>"HUH?"<p>

The three straw hats gasped in unison as they couldn't believe they were meeting Luffy's childhood hero. And he still had the straw hat on.

"Looking for the little anchor guy?"

"huh?" Asked Usopp.

Shanks grinned "Ah that's right that would be Luffy for ya!" He put an arm around Usopp's shoulder "You know you look a lot like this nakama I have, wanna join my crew?" He asked casually.

"WHAT?" Usopp asked, was this guy for real?

And then they all had thought about Akagami Shanks as the mysterious Yonkou that governed over the new World, not this goofball of a captain they had in front.

"hey lets go to the bar to get some booze and reminiscence!" He invited the others.

"Hold on!" Nami protested, showing her palm out "We are supposed to look out for Luffy!"

"Ah.. That" Shanks sighed scratching his chin "Well, nothing I can do, Luffy is on the other side of that forest right now, in a place known as the Grey Terminal". Shanks said pointing in the right direction with his only arm. "of course I wouldn't know that since I'm not in that part of his life, so I can't go there with you guys…"

He suddenly seemed deep in thought, but then his face changed into a grin "You sure you don't want to go get wasted?" He laughed.

"Such a great role model." Nami muttered. The other two nodded comically.

"Easy easy there!" Shanks said with a grin "I'm but a memory of a seven year old kid, of course Luffy would see me as a funny cool pirate. But wait." He said with a hand on his chin, as in deep thought. " I AM a funny cool pirate in real world anyway!" He shouted, laughing at his own joke.

Then, he suddenly got serious again, piercing Nami and the others with his strong gaze.

"Here". He said taking out his hat and depositing it softly on Nami's head "Give this back to Luffy when you see him, it might remind him of our promise" he looked dead serious then, Like a real captain, a strong, powerful man. Then he walked away, not saying another word.

They thought of following him, ask more questions, but they didn't see the point of doing so, as he had said, he was only a memory, and they should go and find Luffy soon.

They made their journey through the forest, and were soon attacked by a gigantic tiger, and then a enormous and feral bear. Zoro disposed easily enough of the creatures.

"What the hell was that" Usopp asked, watching out for other dangers "Luffy's mind is dangerous" he added. Nami just nodded, maybe they were attacked by some monsters from Luffy's past, she assumed.

They reached the end of the forest, and could see a horrible waste land ahead, full of wandering poor people dressed in rags, grey shadowed faces, dirt, scrap metal and wood everywhere. It was a dump.

Luffy lived in a DUMP? They asked themselves, but didn't comment on it.

An old man with his face shadowed was busy trying to dig something from the dirt "Is this Grey Terminal?" Nami asked.

"Yes, fuck off" the man continued to dig.

"That Shanks guy said Luffy was here, so let's look" Zoro said.

"Oi LUFFY!" Usopp yelled out loud "Luffy, where are you?"

"Hey you!" somebody said from above a pile of dirt, it was a child, a strange hat with goggles on his head, a tooth missing from his grin and a makeshift bo staff made with an old pipe on his hands "Are ya looking for Luffy?"

"Yes that's right!" Nami smiled, at least, somebody that seemed helpful!

"Well, he is a prisoner of Blue Jam's crew, and I can't rescue him alone, since Ace isn't here either"

"Ace? You know Ace?" Usopp asked

"Of course I do! Ace is my brother!"

Three jaws dropped.

"BROTHER?"

Sabo grinned "Yep, I'm Sabo, Luffy's older brother"

"What?" Ussop yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know? Sabo, Ace and Luffy, we are brothers you know. Luffy is our problematic little brother" he said grinning widely.

So there was a third brother, Nami thought sadly, and if they never heard of him it was not a good thing, she feared the worst since she had heard Luffy muttering Sabo's name a couple of times during his sleep.

"Where's Luffy?" she asked.

"Over there, you gotta help me get him out, Porschemy of the Blue Jam crew is a tyrant and he doesn't mind torturing little kids"

They didn't like how that sounded.

When they reached a zone full of the wooden huts they could hear childish screams and a man's voice "Where is the treasure! Spit it out brat!" slam, scream, cries, "Tell me you fucking bastard child!" slam, scream, sobbing.

Zoro barged in easy destroying a wall and what he saw made his blood run cold. A miniature sized Luffy was dangling limply from a rope, his face was swelled and bloody, and a big toothless man had a fucking gloved spiked bloody iron fist, blood was dripping of it.

It didn't take a smart man to know what happened "You BASTARD!" Zoro charged in.

Nami ran towards the sobbing child with Sabo in tow. The sniper helped dispose the other pirates quickly.

"Luffy?" She asked horrified, was this a real memory of Luffy childhood? Of course it was! The other Nami had said that everything they saw, everything they could touch here was not imagination, it was Luffy's memory.

"Why?" Asked Nami as she tried to pull out the little Luffy from his binds.

"Because Luffy promised Ace and me that he wouldn't say were our treasure was, Luffy was tortured by Blue Jam's crew all day… since normal punches wouldn't hurt a rubber boy… he used a spiked fist…" Sabo explained with a sad voice.

When Nami finally managed to get Luffy out of the binds the little boy was crying his eyes out.

"But he is only a child!" Nami said horrified.

"Guys like Portschemy wouldn't care less" Sabo answered.

Nami turned around just in time to see Zoro finishing the bastard.

"Damn, he was trash but I can't seem to cut him down? The fuck" Zoro said frustrated as he sheathed his swords.

Sabo just smiled sadly "That's because Luffy doesn't have a memory of him being killed, so you can't kill him now at this point, as much as you try too."

It didn't make sense to Zoro, but since nothing made sense in their crazy situation, he didn't comment anymore on the matter. He saw the small Luffy all beaten up and clenched his teeth.

What a shitty childhood.

They got out the hut, with Luffy refusing to be carried, walking behind Sabo, sniffling.

"Hey stop crying" Sabo said at some point "You know what Ace said, Pirates don't cry!"

Luffy swallowed his tears. Usopp stopped in his tracks

"Hey, don't be mean, he is just a kid!"

Nami remembered suddenly that she had something important on her "Hey Luffy, here, I believe this is yours". She deposited the hat softly on his head.

"Shanks said to be strong and remember your promise"

"Hat!" Luffy said with a smile, pressing the hat hard on his head. He had been so beat up and distressed that he hadn't even noticed Nami was carrying it the whole time. He looked definitely cute and funny with such a big hat on his little head.

"so Luffy" Usopp asked "do you know who we are?"

"Nope!" Luffy said happily "Cool people!" He answered with a big grin "Shihihihi!"

Nami smiled "how cute" She said, feeling like holding the child like a doll, but resisting the need to. It was Luffy after all, it would be weird.

Usopp only smiled, damn, the captain was too cute as a kid, and he wondered how anyone could trash a little boy like him so badly.

"So where are we going? Adventure?", Luffy asked suddenly full of enthusiasm.

"I guess so" Nami said smiling.

"YEAH! Suge!" he jumped up and down and started running ahead of them

"hey Luffy don't get lost! " Usopp screamed after him. They sweat dropped "hasn't changed thing since he was a kid huh?" The three pirates plus Sabo dashed after him.

The three adults watched amused as Sabo and Luffy ran daring each other to races, as normal kids would, they were laughing without a care in the world, jumping over puddles in the forest then rolling on the grass. Zoro kept a watchful eye over them, afraid that some other monster from Luffy's past would come out at any moment.

After a while, they reached the limit of the forest and Foosha village could be seen from the distance over the hill.

"This is as far as I can go" Sabo said, with a sad smile.

"Sabo?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, don't play fool, you know what happens next, I cannot go on the journey with you". Sabo sounded too mature for a little ten year old kid. Then again, they were memories, but also manifestations of Luffy's mind.

"But Sabo… I don't want you to go… I don't want you to die!" Luffy started to sob, hiding his eyes with his hat.

"Pirate kings don't cry Luffy! Don't be such a crybaby" Sabo said. The real Sabo wouldn't say that, but this was Luffy's mind torturing himself over an old painful memory.

"Hey, leave him" Usopp defended.

"Its okay… " Luffy said biting his lips, attempting to hold the tears. "Don't worry Sabo… I… I will live for us both…"

Luffy ran away, without looking back, sad tears escaped from his eyes as he ran towards the village. Zoro, Usopp and Nami following close behind. "Wait for us Luffy!" Usopp screamed.

Usopp turned around to call out for Sabo, but the blonde boy wasn't there anymore.

"So… Sabo's" Nami whispered.

"Uh…probably" Zoro said with a grunt.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami screamed.

Luffy disappeared behind some bushes, but they soon found him seating against a tree, hugging his knees, his face hidden by the crook of his arms, crying.

Zoro didn't know how to handle the situation and just turned around not looking at the child-captain, Usopp was for once at a loss of words. Nami kneeled besides the child.

"Are you okay Luffy?" she asked softly

".f course not…" he whispered between sobs. "I'm all alone…" Nami said nothing, waiting for him to pour his feelings "…Sabo is gone… I don't know where Ace is… I'm confused.."

Nami could only imagine, it seemed this shattering power the shaman had, had messed his mind and memories, Luffy continued

"… and then gramps dumped me with Dadan and I was all alone… and they wouldn't even give me any meat"

"Who is Dadan Luffy?" Nami asked softly.

"She is an old hag, a mountain bandit, gramps dumped me and Ace with them"

That crazy old bastard Garp, Nami thought, how would you expect a child to turn out after abandoning them with some bandits…

"… and then I meet Sabo and we and Ace became brothers, because we all wanted to be captains of our own ship… so… if we were brothers no matter what happened we would have that" he whispered, much more maturely than a seven year old would. "And I was not alone anymore… I was so happy… but then…. Sabo was… Sabo…" he started sobbing again.

"You don't need to tell us, Luffy" Usopp offered.

"… I don't know where Ace is… do you guys know?" Luffy asked childishly, hope in his voice.

"no we don't, but Luffy, we need to get going okay?" Nami asked softly.

He just nodded. "Where are we going? " He asked timidly.

"We will go to have an adventure!" Usopp said with enthusiasm, trying to cheer up the child.

Immediately Luffy smiled, and stood up, wiping his face with his forearm.

"Then let's go!" He screamed happily, raising a fist up in the air. Torture and beating forgotten, even his bruising seemed to disappear.

After a brief walk towards the dock, Luffy had stopped in front of Merry, eyes gone wide "How COOL!" He said.

"Ohh you like it?" Nami asked

"It's a cool ship! And look at the flag! It looks like my hat!" He said with a seven year olds wonder.

"Ohh, this is your ship! And you are the captain!" Nami said sweetly to the child.

"Really? How cool!"

"Don't hype him!" Usopp scolded with a smile.

"Let him be, he has suffered enough for one day" Zoro said a little too softly, they turned around with wide eyes, was Zoro showing a soft spot?

They climbed onboard Merry.

"Ohh, welcome back captain!" Ethereal Nami said smiling.

Luffy just smiled "Shihihihi" he said.

"So I see you were successful, you just rescued Luffy's innocence, we have more parts to collect". The ethereal Nami announced.

"And I thought we were all done for" Zoro said lazily "this guys is pretty much the Luffy I know "he added" going to his favorite spot, to nap, yet again.

"Is that so mister swordsman… out of all people I would expect you to know better"

Zoro only made a tsh noise and grinned, he knew very well what that imaginary woman was talking about. "Shut up woman" he chided.

"So Usopp! Wanna play?" Little Luffy asked

Usopp looked at Luffy strangely. "How did you know who I was?"

"mm dunno! I just suddenly know stuff! Shihihihi, so let's play a game!"

Sniper and the mini captain were soon engaged in a tag game, same way they played when both were 20 years olds too.

"I know Luffy had the mentality of a seven year old Usopp but this is just ridiculous" Nami said laughing. So that's what the other her meant, Luffy is innocence, was there such a thing after losing a brother so young? After being tortured, with no real family to go back to? How did he manage to keep his heart so pure? She hadn't after Belemere was killed in front of her. Nami admired Luffy's spirit for that.

They started to sail again, "I wanna sit in Merry's head!" The small Luffy said trying to climb up.

"Wait Luffy you are gonna fall!" Usopp hurried up behind him and clenching his teeth and barely managed to sit down with Luffy between his legs, securing the child so he wouldn't fall. The child protested because Usopp sat in his place, but let him be.

After a while, The navigator announced "Next stop… Impel Down"

"Impel Down!" everyone gasped in unison.

"Yes, an important part of Luffy is prisoner there"

"Is Ace there?" the small, confused fragment of Luffy's mind asked with hope.

"No, and you know that" the navigator responded "We have to search for the other you"

"No way! I don't like that guy!"

"Which guy?" Usopp asked intrigued

"The older me! He is such an asshole" small luffy said crossing his arms. "I can be pirate king by myself! Look Usopp, my punch is strong like a pistol!" he tried to gomu gomu no Pistol something but his arm came al wavy and shaking, not much power behind the punch.

"Now now, don't be so hard on yourself captain-chan, he is the reason you win all the fights" the ethereal navigator reminded.

-Zoro opened an eye, he was interested now.-

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

Hey guys, did you like it?  
>It was very hard to write this part, and the next its gonna be hell! Writing about Impel down is going to be so complicated!<p>

Ah let me clear something, I don't intent to make a retelling of everything that has happened in Luffy's past, that would be so boring, If I just did that, you better not read the fic and go watch old One Piece eps! HAHAH

So as Luffy's mind is all scrambled and broken and all that, not every character that appears is going to act exactly as the character in the series, like Sabo. The same could be said with places, and logic too! How could they get to impel down on Merry! Withouth going trought the red line first and all! Hehe!

Well I hope this explanation is enough and that you can enjoy this kind of setting

Let me hear your thoughts please! Review :)


	5. Breaking Impel Down

Hello Guys!

Thanka again for all your wonderful coments! When you dedicate your time to write something and somebody takes a little bit of their time to comment wheter they liked your work or not, its the best feeling as you feel what you did meant something for somebody. So thanks again :)

Impel Down is such a huge arq, and well, I tried to make it as flowed as posible, not much LuNA in this chapter, sorry, but we are getting there. I DO have a grand finalle, I promise, and even a M version of the finalle! (should I post a M version? what do you think?)

* * *

><p>Broken<br>Chapter V: Breaking Impel Down.

As soon as Zoro had heard about the other Luffy he wondered if his suspicions were right  
>"What does he mean with that" Zoro asked bluntly to the Navigator, he was sitting comfortably against the railing.<p>

The woman smiled a cryptic smile, more resembling of Robin's than of Nami's, and responded simply "… there's three parts of Luffy in this world, as far as I can tell… we are supposed to search next for his drive, his fighting spirit, and his will, to put it in words"

The real Nami looked thoughtful, "You said Impel Down! How are we supposed to get there! We are still in East Blue, not even on the Grand Line yet"

The other woman smiled "It doesn't matter, this world doesn't have the real world's logic, and as far as I've got this…" she said rising her wrist, obviously signaling her log pose, "… we will find a way to him"

After explanations were given the small Luffy started to complain about the lack of meat, getting louder and louder by the minute, so Nami decided to get inside the galley and opening the fridge found plenty of the desired food –_So weird_ – she thought.

But then, if Luffy's mind wanted to think the fridge was full of nothing but meat… well, what could stop him anyway.

_-Idiot-_ Nami smiled. Nobody but him would imagine a fridge full of that, normal people needed vegetables, fruit, grains, but no, his brain insisted that meat was the only thing worth in that fridge. She grabbed some and quickly put a steak to roast in the stove, the task at least would keep her busy, her mouth watered when the delicious smell invaded her nostrils.

That Luffy! She thought, his memories of delicious smells tempting her too.

They were soon seating in the table, with the small Luffy pigging out as usual, not that she minded because the child looked happy.

"I wonder if eating here in his mind really helps our real bodies?" asked Usopp

"Who cares" muttered Zoro "… at least it tastes good". They gulped down the food with beer they found in a barrel. Nami filled a glass of water for the small Luffy.

"But Nami!" he said whining "I want some beer too!"

"Not a chance, you are still a kid"

Luffy clenched his teeth in rage, a feral scowl on his small face "I'm a man dammit" he demanded.

"Well, you don't look like one" she said matter of factly. "Drink your water" and then he was still complaining but clenching his cup with his cherub fingers, gulping the simple liquid. He was a kid after all, she grinned.

Soon after the meal, the little Luffy was with his round big belly sleeping besides Usopp, the marksman lazily resting against the railing thinking about the weirdness of their situation. His thoughts were interrupted when the Navigator announced land ahead.

But it was not land that they could see, it was the gate of destiny.

"I saw it in Ennies Lobby… but it's still overwhelming to witness its size again" The real Nami said, mouth agape, eyes fixated in the monstrosity ahead.  
>Zoro and Usopp just nodded, the little Luffy kept sleeping on the floor, a trail of drool escaping from his mouth.<p>

The gates started to open slowly, they didn't need an explanation or a reason why, they knew, another part of Luffy was beyond that gate, and that was the only thing that really mattered.

When they reached the prison, they were overwhelmed by the sight that stood waiting for them.

"Ba… ba…BATTLESHIPS!" Usopp stuttered with trail of mucus running down his nostrils, he was not a coward anymore but… the sight was a little too much. Even Zoro clenched his teeth.

And it was an overwhelming sight, especially when they were onboard little Merry, not fast audacious Sunny, with their new ship they could coup the burst their way out…. But with ten big Marine battleships at the ready, docked around the prison let's just say the odds were against them. Surprisingly enough, there were no actual marines about and time seemed to stand still.

A lone tall person stood waiting for them in the prison's gate. A tall, dark haired woman, elegant silk dress, a big snake around her neck, they had seen her briefly some time ago, at Sabaody just before they departed to Fishman Island.

"Boa Hancock" Nami whispered surprised, what was that woman doing here?

They decided to left behind the small Luffy onboard the merry, in the care of the Navigator, even if it was their captain they wouldn't risk the small child inside Impel Down, they didn't knew what kind of things they would find once inside.

When the adults approached the tall woman, she simply raised her head and said

"Welcome" with a cold hard face.

Zoro had to recognize this was a very attractive woman but he wouldn't comment on it, he wasn't the love cook for pity's sake, but he wasn't blind yet, his only good eye scanned her cleavage and he had to appeal to his self control and training. Usopp opened and closed his mouth like a fish out the water, muttering something about old promises.

"Are you coming to pick up Luffy?" she said with her cold tone of voice.

Nami on her part didn't like her, at all. "Yes, " she responded firmly "what are you doing here anyway".

Hancock smiled smugly "I'm the one who assisted Luffy to break into Impel Down, it's only natural that I would be here you rude peasant, and watch your language" she ended with scorn.

Nami gasped, she had heard Luffy comment on how he had meet the empress back in Amazon Lily and how he had made friends with the Kuja pirates, she hadn't thought the reason Luffy could break into the most secure prison in the world was this woman in front of her.

"I will guide you into the first floor, then you are on your own" she said with her commanding voice. They followed, and soon were lead to a set of dark corridors.

"From this level down, enemies, guards, monsters, and six kinds of hell will await you, be warned, for you can be killed easily here" she said with finality.

They approached the entrance of level one.

"This stair will lead you to level one… Good Luck…" she turned and started to walk away, but suddenly stopped and looked at the three straw hats.

"Please bring back my Luffy safely!" she pleaded with a dreamy look, cheeks flushed and hand cupping her cheek.

Zoro, Usopp and Nami's jaws dropped "MY LUFFY?"

Nami knew that dreamy look, those flushed cheeks, those unfocused hopeful eyes, and she knew, she knew at that moment that Hancock was in love with Luffy. Rage started boiling deep in her stomach, even if she didn't realize it had, or why.

"Oh yes, my Luffy, you see I think he wants to marry me"

"EHH!" The three screamed. It was outrageous, unthinkable, and impossible. Worst of all, this Hancock was part of Luffy's mind, what did that mean anyway?

"It was a good thing curly brow didn't come huh" Zoro smirked, before more weird stuff could be said or be blurted out, the first mate ordered "Let's move".

And move they did, but for Nami, the pirate empress's love filled eyes and her words keep hunting her mind over and over.

Usopp chuckled, "Haha, now that is a good joke, Luffy marrying, I bet he doesn't even know what that is, maybe he would agree if she told him marriage was some kind of meat" Usopp laughed hard and Zoro chucked thinking it could be possible to make his captain fall for that, he even had a mental picture of Luffy dragged down the aisle with scared eyes telling him "Zoro, help!"

Nami just clutched her clima tact until her knuckles turned white, a series of insults repeating in her head. However before anything further could be said on the matter, noises started to fill the dark stone corridors, they turned around and could see big round gorilla like creatures running towards them with axes in their hands.

"What is THAT!" Nami screamed when she saw the things approaching.

"I can guess nothing good!" Usopp screamed. Zoro just took a deep breath, if the things were attacking them, then those things had also attacked Luffy, and it would mean they could and should defeat them too.

Suddenly they heard a scream, and someone running about the dark corridor.

"Whaaaa! Don't just stand there shitheads! Defeat the blugories!" surprisingly enough, the voice came from no other than Buggy the clown, his eyes were popping out his skull and mucus was running down his face.

"BUGGY!"

The clown-eske captain stopped in front of the straw hats, panting hard, hunching with his hands on his knees, he wore a prisoner's uniform, black and white strips and all. "So it's you shitheads, Straw Hat's crew, help me break out the prison!" he said without further adieu.

Usopp deadpanned, "emm, you know we are going down". He pointed down with his finger as to illustrate his point.

Buggy squealed like a pig. "Are you crazy! Don't you know the kind of hell this prison is! Who in their right mind would come here willingly!" he screamed outraged.

"Anyway, do you know where Luffy is?" Nami asked ignoring him.

"Don't ignore me!" Buggy sighed "That idiot captain of yours must be in level five, it's where they keep prisoners above a hundred million bery anyway".

"Ok then, you lead the way" Zoro said looking at Buggy. The clown squealed again

"Not a chance shithead! I'm outta here!" A blade appeared on his chin, but Buggy smiled and started to laugh manically.

"Idiot, your techniques doesn't work with me!" He started to boast and laugh, until he was electrocuted by a lightning bolt. He ended roasted on the floor, smoke coming out his mouth.

Nami just looked at him with a hard expression, clima tact still raised above the clown's head.

"Ok I will guide you!" Buggy shrieked raising his hands in an attempt to protect himself. "But defeat the Buglories you idiots!" He screamed covering his head.

"What, those?" Zoro said pointing behind him, a trail of defeated Buglories sprawled about the corridor. Buggy squealed again "What are you people!"

"Just walk" Nami said poking the clown with her staff.

They were soon reaching the end of a tunnel and Buggy scratched his head "Haha I don't remember, I know it's down" he said pointing.

Zoro just said "Well then, down we go" and with a quick, swift move he cut a circle around them. They were fine for a few seconds in which everyone stood with a dead pan expression, but soon the rocky floor gave up, cracking into a million of pieces and Buggy squealed "You people are fucking nuts!" as his voice echoed in the hole the swordsman had just created.

The three straw hats landed gracefully on their feet, almost like cats, Buggy the clown landed upside down, seriously bruised by the fall, a few missing teeth here and there.

"Get up clown" Zoro ordered while looking around for enemies. Roars suddenly echoed in the dark corridors and Buggy squealed "You Morons! Have you an idea of the horrors found at level two? This place is filled with monsters! This is the Beast Hell!"

"Really?" Zoro said smirking. Nami just smiled

"That guy is a beast himself, so I wouldn't worry too much" she said with confidence in her nakama, Usopp nodded.

A loud bellow vibrated through the walls and a beaked creature's head blocked the whole hallway, such was its enormous size. Usopp quickly threw a fire star to its eyes, making the creature shriek and fall back towards the main patio area, where it normally resided. As the straw hats were busy fighting the basilisk, Buggy busied himself opening the prison doors of several inmates.

"What are you doing!" Zoro roared looking at the clown. Buggy just shrugged "Creating a distraction to escape of course you brute"

Zoro ignored him and charged towards the immense chicken looking monster, he slashed it without much difficulty despite its big, terrifying size, two years ago, he wasn't as strong as he was now, he wondered if he could have defeated this thing back then.

They were into a big surprise when they found Mister 3 was one of the inmates Buggy had let out, both of them wanted nothing but escape, but of course, they needed the Straw Hats for protection. They kept running around the hallways, looking for a way into level 3, when they ran directly to another open area, where they saw a gigantic creature with a dark humanoid face and a winged, leonine body. It also has a scar above its right eye.

"It's the SPHINX!" Buggy and Mister 3 embraced each other as they screamed like little girls.

"RAMEN!" it shrieked as he tried to crush them with a giant paw. The duo barely dodged.

"Ramen?" Usopp wondered about the talking beast.

"Yes! This beast can talk but it doesn't understand what it says, it just mimics!" Buggy explained.

"Tantanmen!" the monster attacked again.

"Why is he yelling noodles names!" Nami asked while looking for a good position to attack.

"Who cares, I will just cut it!" Zoro announced charging. "Wantanmen!" Zoro dodged.

Before his attack could actually land on the creature Mister 3 got in his path and started to make wax statues of himself "I've got it!" he said proudly.

"Move moron!" Zoro yelled, but it was too late, with a cry of "RAMEN!" the Sphix jumped to crush one of the wax statues, making the floor rattle with the strength of the impact… the floor started to crumble.

"Shit, not again!" Buggy complained as they all fell to the floor below.

After quite a violent landing the monstrous animal got knocked down, and the Straw Hats started to look around, analyzing their surroundings, they were in a big area like patio, with several prison cells surrounding them. It was hot and a rotten smell permeated the air.

"Crap, we are in level three, starvation hell!" Buggy whimpered.

Zoro dusted his pants, and fingered his katanas in reassurance, he dared glimpsing inside a cell, and a decayed corpse of a prisoner could be seen, the skin was dried and almost clinging to the bones, it was obvious the man had died of hunger, the stench was unbearable.- _Luffy sure had witnessed a lot of crap while in his tour around this prison_-, Zoro thought.

Nami noticed too and covered her mouth with her hands "This place is awful".

"We are outta here" Mister Three announced, and he and Buggy started to run off, but before the group could separate, a gigantic iron net fell over the group and the knocked Sphinx.

"Damn…Kairouseki…" Buggy muttered. Zoro had been trapped in an awkward position, so he couldn't risk a slash for fear to cut one of his nakamas.

"Zoro, do something" Nami demanded.

"I'm at it woman!" He roared.

"Look!" Usopp said pointing towards an small man that had appeared in front of them , looked like a little imp in a white suit with a yellow shirt underneath and a black tie and also he is wearing yellow gloves. He wears a white sun hat with two horns coming out of it bearing the Blugori's skull design in the between them and has bat wings coming out of his back.

"Give up" the little imp man said "I'm Saldeath the Chief Guard in command of the Blugories, you should be thankful of being caught this far by me, the next level's guards are far worse"

"I wonder if Luffy was caught like this too" Nami mused, not at all worried about the little funny man with a small trident.

Suddenly the Sphinx woke up and yelled "RAMEN!" , and started trashing about, causing the iron net to snap, freeing the straw Hats and the two villains.

The beast started to go wild, attacking anything and everyone, causing the Straw Hats to dodge and lookout for falling debris and attacks from the Blugondry squad commanded by Saldeath, too much was going on at the same time.

Nami looks up and sees Buggy and Mr 3 as they climbed to the rafters, "Were do you think you are going you two!" She demanded.

Mister 3 pulled his eyelid "What does it look like! We are not going to get killed by going with you morons!". Buggy laughed too.

"Damn, we can't lose time with this crap" the swordsman complained while he slayed yet another Blugondy. "Leave them and let's just go down the corridor!"

Nami and Usopp followed Zoro down a corridor while the Sphix kept at their tales, chasing them while ranting different types of noodles, as the thing was about to jump on them, a blur passed by them and kicked the monster right in the head, making it fall back.

"LUFFY!" , Usopp and Nami yelled in glee, there, with a stripped black and white uniform, stood a seventeen year old Luffy, grinning in a strange uncharacteristic way.

Zoro stood serious analyzing the boy "That is no Luffy" he could feel it.

The strange Luffy started to sway about with his hands above the head, and then spinning with a leg raised behind the back, it looked really disturbing.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked confused.

"Nop, its ME! Your favorite OKAMA!" and the grinning Luffy face transformed into that of the transvestite.

"BON KUREI!"  
>"MISTER 2!" yelled Nami and Usopp.<p>

"you Guys!" the okama said wiping a tear from his eyes "Are you here looking for Mugi-chan?"

"Oi oi" Zoro interrupted "Did Luffy really ran into you here in Impel Down?"

"Such is fate! One deux thua! One deux thua!" Bon Kurei danced around Zoro.

"Talk about luck" Usopp said with amazement.

"Anyway Bon-chan, can you tell us where Luffy is?" Nami asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course I can! One deux thua! Mugi-chan is probably in the super secret level 6, where they take the people the government wants to keep a secret" he said as he made a figure with his arms raised above his head.

So there's yet another level, Nami sighed. Level three was horrible enough, and she had heard that as you got to the lowers levels, things just got more hellish, she didn't have time to ponder things any further as the blungondies were at their tales again. The gorillas like guards were quickly disposed off.

Just when they thought the danger was over, a terrible beast with red eyes appeared,

"A…a MINOTAUR!" Shrieked Usopp as he jumped a step back and out of instinct he shouted a fire star that connected successfully with it, sadly it only served to enrage the beast further.

It started to charge towards them when Bon Kurei announced "There, over that wall it's an entrance to level four, we don't need to fight with this beast!"

The straw Hats nodded and gracefully jumped over the wall, it was unbearably hot and even breathing took effort, looking down they could see a gigantic lava cauldron.

"What is that?" Nami gasped horrifiedat the sight, sweat adorning her forehead.

"It's the blazing hell, this level's prisoners are condemned to feed coal at unbearable temperatures working to exhaustion, they even drop prisoners unwilling to work inside the cauldron" explained the Okama.

Usopp clenched his teeth, and decided right there and then that if Marines ever caught him, he would rather be dead than alive. An honorable death trying to escape or fighting was better than living these levels of hell.

The group was searching for a way down when the Minotaur charged again, it was strong and quick, they could defeat it of course, but it was a troublesome creature as it was swinging a maze around, and the heat didn't help matters.  
>As fate would have it, they found themselves falling yet again to the level bellow, "does this place even have stairs!" Usopp yelled in a mix of annoyance and frustration. They were falling directly over the cauldron, and if not for Nami's quick thinking, they would have had horrible but quick deaths.<p>

Usopp sighed in relief when he felt the cool bubbles in his butt and Zoro smirked "Quick thinking" he congratulated the navigator. Nami was almost shaking, it was good she managed to make a cool cloud below them "Hurry up guys, it's too hot, and it won't hold much!".

They jumped over a bridge to safety, it was unbearable hot still and the soils of their shoes seemed to get stuck each time they took a step.  
>Suddenly a huge man with horns jumped in front of them.<p>

"I'm Chief Warden Magellan, you will not step any further from here".

"Just try to stop us" Zoro announced. Bon Kurei for his part was terrorized

"Fool, this man is the strongest warrior in Impel Down! Nobody can escape from him!" The okama was taking steps back.

"I don't care!" Zoro attacked and was surprised when Magellan turned into purple liquid.

"A Logia type user!" Nami gasped in fright.

"That is right pirate, I ate the Doku Doku no Mi, I'm a poison man!" he charged towards them again, and they barely had time to dodge.

Nami had the idea to create a blizzard storm to neutralize him because even if he was logia he could not escape the elements, but as Zoro distracted the horrible diabolic guard, she couldn't manage to create her storm.

"What is wrong Nami? We gotta help Zoro!" demanded Usopp.

"I Know! But it's too hot here, my blizzard transforms into rain!" and as she said that her bubbles turned into a dark cloud and rain started to fall, and then, vapor started raising when the rain water started to hit the hot floor.

"Don't get hit by him, a little bit of his poison can get you killed!". warned Bon Kurei.

Suddenly the sniper had a flashback of Luffy telling him in Fishman Island that he was poisoned in Impel Down and almost died, he did wonder how the hell his captain had gotten out of _that._

Zoro cursed, he couldn't get far enough to launch his 108 pound hound attack, the only attack he thought would be safe to use against the poisonous guard.  
>The three straw Hats had a good reason to be careful, because before going into Luffy's mind the native Makno had warned them that if they were killed inside the captain's mind, they would also be killed in the real word as mind and body would be disconnected and none could exist without the other. That is why he had told them that going inside Luffy's mind would be risking their lives.<p>

"I won't let any of you escape!" Magellan yelled as he created three poisonous hydra looking creatures made of purple venom.

Zoro was gasping for air, even being close to the logia freak was affecting him as the chief warden seemed to sweat poisonous vapors from his body, the first mate's chest hurt with every breath he took, his energy fading quickly.

He finally launched his pound hound attack, just before Nami, Usopp and himself were swallowed by the three hydra heads. Their world turned dark and pain filled as everything turned black.

Back in the real world the rest of the crew gasped when they noticed changes in their unconscious nakamas. Two hours had gone by since Zoro, Nami and Usopp had immersed into the captain's mind, and through all that time, the three straw hats had been at peace, almost like sleeping.  
>But now they were sweating, clenching their eyes shut, they looked in some sort of pain.<p>

"What's wrong with them!" Sanji demanded, obviously worried.

Chopper was fuming trying to reach a diagnostic as soon as possible "Their blood pressure increased, and their body temperature too, I think they are experiencing some sort of stressful situation".

At least Luffy seemed the same unresponsive shell of a captain that had been in the past hours, one thing less to worry for the little doctor. The shaman, for his part, continued knelled in the same position as before, his eyes closed, brows furred in deep concentration, he was supervising the whole connection, or at least that is what he claimed to be doing.

Back inside Luffy's the three straw hats were unconscious in a dark chamber, the pain filled their every nerves, the swordsman had to apply every level of concentration and bushido he had to even have half conscious thoughts, he knew it, he knew that if he was experiencing this pain with this level of intensity, it would mean Luffy had too. So the captain was defeated by Magellan, how did he manage to escape?

That was his last coherent thought as pain consumed his every fiber and a bloody scream escaped from his throat, Nami and Usopp couldn't even think of anything, as all they could feel was pain like never before.  
>For them it took ages, but for the real world it was no more than an hour, when the pain seemed to subside and they found themselves awakening in a dark cave. Zoro was the first up,<p>

"What the fuck was that… and how I'm even alive…" he said, he knelled besides Nami and Usopp and sighed when he noticed their chest rising.

Bon Kurei appeared "You were saved by our beautiful queen Iva" the Okama announced.

A big transvestite man with a disproportionate huge head appeared smiling a wide grin, Zoro clenched his teeth in surprise but restrained to comment.

"I must thank you then".

"Yu ve Mugi-boy's nakama, that vight love?" Ivankok asked.

"Yes" Zoro answered simply.

Ivankok kept his/her wide smile "Vis not real word so it was easier to take out the poison, it took twenty hours and sacrificing ten years out of Mugi-boy live to save him"

Zoro understood… that bastard Luffy hadn't said anything about what he did or how he did it in impel down and the first mate was again angry about his captain's recklessness. He didn't have time to ponder things further as Usopp and Nami started to wake up.

They were explained the situation and soon they asked Ivankok to guide them to Luffy in level six. Surprised as they were to find a whole okama community living there in the shadows right there in Impel Down, but their captain was top priority and as soon as they got their bearings they started to make their way towards level six accompanied by Bon Kurei, Inazuma and Ivankok.

When they FINALLY reached level six they ran yelling for their captain.

"Luffy! Where are you!" Nami shouted as she ran with the rest of the party.

Zoro suddenly stopped in front of the last cage "he is here"

And sure enough, chained to the wall with his chest bare with his x shaped scar and a wicked smile stood their captain, eyes wild and hair ruffled,

"Now the fun begins" Luffy grinned sideways.

Nami gasped, this man in front of her may look a lot like Luffy..

_.. but sure as hell didn't felt like him._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Don't kill me! HAHA I know this is an horrible cliff hanger! But... Impel down is so LONG!  
>What about this Luffy?<br>Next chapter scape from the prision, and I promise there would be more LuNa moments, it just has to build up.

If you can, drop me a not to let me know what you think!  
>THANKS :)<p> 


	6. The Fearless Luffy

Hello!  
>Last chapter was the least popular of all! I'm sorrry! I think I made the break into Impel down a little boring for you?<p>

Still, I'm amazed by all your wonderful comments, your favs and your author alerts! So many people waiting for an update of something I wrote? Thank you all!

I promise this chapter has some revelations :)

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN:<br>Chapter VI: Dark Fearless Luffy... **

Nami had never seen that kind of smirk on Luffy's face, not even when he was angry, and it unnerved her because it looked out of character on her captain's face. Zoro didn't lose time and quickly disposed of the cell bars, he was not at all concerned about Luffy's unnatural grin, as he had seen it sometimes in the younger boy, especially when they were fighting a particularly difficult opponent.

"What took you so long anyway" Luffy said teasingly. Zoro just smirked and released the captain with a quick and swift movement of his katana. Luffy massaged his wrists as he stood up, then he stretched his back and arms like he was getting ready for the next battle.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Nami asked softly as if testing the waters with him.

He looked at her in the eye and put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly "Of course I'm" he answered with such confidence than the navigator could only nod. Usopp was a little startled about Luffy's behavior and general vive, but he didn't comment on it.

"Let's just go" the captain said in a serious tone that didn't leave space to arguments. The rest of the people nodded and followed him as he led the way towards the stairs.

After they found the elevator shaft blocked by sleeping gas they had to take a detour and go up by the stairs at the far end of tunnels. Luffy moved like he knew the way out and Zoro assumed that he just did. By the time they reached level four a woman dressed in pink leather stood awaiting for them, she had blond hair covering her eyes and a whip in her right hand, with an evil smile she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Hello boys, I'm Sady-chan, and I'm in command of the demon guards" She said with pleasure in her voice as she shook her whip violently, the four beasts behind her were gigantic bipedal animals, there was the Minotaurous, the big bipedal cow they had fought earlier, the Minorrinoceros, a giant bipedal rhino with overall and maces in his hands, a MinoKoala, a bipedal koala with spiked knuckles around its writes and a Minozebra, that despite its comical look was a monstrous bipedal zebra owning a spiked mace with a long shaft.

"This is just so crazy!" Usopp complained looking at the horrific beasts.

Luffy just cracked his knuckles in anticipation "If they don't let us pass, then we just have to kill them" and then he charged to battle. Nami gasped when she heard the word kill out of Luffy's mouth, sure, she knew he had probably killed some marines unknowingly by throwing them in the sea in the middle of battle, or maybe some were killed by rebounded bullet of Luffy's body. But Nami knew her captain never killed on purpose or viciously, he rather left his enemies defeated but alive with their failed dreams and ambitions, a fate that Luffy considered worse than death itself.

The first mate charged behind his captain and together started battling the four demons, Nami turned towards Sadi-chan and started to charge her thunder tempo, there was no way she would let herself be whipped by that freaky woman. Inazuma, Ivankok and Bon Kurei didn't have a lot left to do by the time the four powerful straw hats finished their enemies.

Luffy had smashed the beast's skulls with powerful haki imbued fists, and the monster's bones cracked under the captain's strong blows, the koala beast and the cow minotaur stopping moving altogether, and Nami and Usopp didn't dare look but they knew the monster's brains were oozing from the cracks of their skulls, their noses and ears.

Zoro hadn't been merciful with the beasts either, and it was easier since they weren't human at all so he just cut freely, leaving a demon zebra chopped in three pieces and a demon rhino without a head. Sadi-chan was unconscious with her mouth frozen open as in the middle of a scream, she was scorched and barely alive, and wouldn't be a threat anymore.

"Let's go up the stairs" Luffy commanded, and the party soon followed.

They were soon stopped by a group of at least fifty guards lead by Hannyabal, the greedy vice warden that donned an Egyptian wig, his chest bare and his pot belly with little demon wings on his back.

Luffy smirked sideways "This is so much fun!" he ran towards the group of guards and jumped right in the middle of them launching immediately into action and starting once again to break skulls and shatter brains, Nami and Usopp were awestruck by the brutality of Luffy's attacks as he got creative in horrible ways to destroy his opponents with his rubber powers. Nami cringed when Luffy coiled his rubber arm around a neck and pulled, making an horrible snapping sound, the guard fell in a lump, his neck twisted in the wrong way, then he catapulted another man smashing his head on the ground, there was a crater and not much left of the poor guard's head after that. Through all this carnage Luffy was utterly enjoying himself as he would in any normal easy battle like many they had witnessed in the past.

Zoro just followed the captain again, not at all surprised by the younger boy's actions, as the navigator had said, this part of Luffy was all willpower, fighting spirit and drive and he knew this part of the captain well, but he just hadn't seen it unleashed like this, it was surprising, but not unexpected in this bizarre situation.

The brutal carnage conducted by the captain and first mate was enough to distract Nami and Usopp, and Hanyaball took the chance to attack the young woman and snatch her from behind, pointing the tip of his sharp trident into Nami's throat and twisting her arm painfully behind her back .

"Straw Hat!" Hanyaball called "surrender or I will kill her!".

"Touch my Navigator and you will regret it" the captain hissed in rage, murderous sharpened eyes screaming for the vice-warden's blood. The man didn't take the hint and just pressed the tip of his weapon further into Nami's neck, drawing a line of blood.

Rage in the form of a powerful Haki blast exploded from Luffy as he surpassed human speed and his fist connected in the guard's jaw sending him flying to the back of the cave were he crashed against the wall and landed in a heap on the floor.

Even if Nami was safe Luffy's rage wasn't sated, and he jumped towards Hanyaball and stood above him, a foot on each side of the warden's torso as he pounded his fist over and over the man's face.

A minute passed, the man had stopped crying and whimpering, but Luffy kept delivering blow after blow…

Two minutes passed, the vice-warden didn't even move anymore, his face was deformed beyond recognition but Luffy's fists kept coming as they dripped with blood, and he just kept punching, screaming over and over, "Touch Nami again and I will tear your head with my hands, bastard!"

A hand grabbed the captain's shoulder softly, and the calm voice of the first mate managed to reach the deranged leader's mind "You are scaring your nakama" Zoro announced referring to Nami and Usopp.  
>Luffy stopped, looked at the broken Hanyaball and spat on him with hate. "Fucker…" he said to the fallen man. "I…told you, you would regret touching my navigator".<p>

Calming down he walked towards Usopp and Nami, the long nose seemed terrified by the unrestrained power behind his captain, he didn't knew Luffy could be so vicious if he so desired, at some level he understood that this was not their normal happy go lucky captain and that thought calmed him a little, even so, it was frightening to witness such enraged raw unrestricted power.

Nami just looked at Luffy with wide eyes, and Luffy noticing this responded by looking at her in the eye "Are you okay Nami?" in the softest voice she had yet heard of this dark version of Luffy.

She nodded, still in shock, and he noticed and sighed, he just might have gone a little overboard there but didn't see what the big fuss was all about "I won't forgive those that harm my nakama, ever" he announced with finality, as if that just explained his whole brutal behavior. Nami just kept staring at him, frozen.

He cocked his head to the side, blood still dripping from his fist and then he figured what Zoro had said, he had frightened his nakama "Nami, you know I would NEVER harm any of you, right?"

The navigator nodded, Usopp too. Luffy just nodded his head and said "Good, let's go".

Nami and Ussop cringed and looked away when Luffy casually wiped his hands in some dead guard's shirt, taking away most of the blood on them.

They continued up the stairs without major incidents, giving the crew time to ponder things over. Nami was still a little shaken by Luffy's attitude, but finally reached the same conclusion Usopp and Zoro had. This was an incomplete part of Luffy, not their real Luffy, much like the kid that was waiting for them back at the Merry, which was pure innocence.

For his part Zoro's respect for Luffy increased – even if it already was as high as it could be – since the first mate always knew Luffy had great power, more so than even him, but to be the way Luffy normally was, just, innocent, merciful, it took a great man to have so much power and act that simple, humble way only Luffy had. His captain was an amazing human being, even if right now he was following up the stairs a darker part of his persona, the part that always understood Zoro so well, the part that always knew who the stronger enemy was and what he had to do in order to defeat it. Luffy's will was a great thing, but he knew why the other seven straw hats followed him, and it was not because of this powerful Luffy he had in front of him, it was because his big heart, his ability to see into people's heart and needs, and his will to carry everyone's dreams on his shoulders. He just hoped that Nami and Usopp could figure all this out too, and not let this events change their perception of the captain.

As their reached level two, they were once again stopped by Magellan, that announced this time he wouldn't let them escape.

"I'm not the same as before" Luffy hissed to Magellan, remembering his previous defeat. He now knew how to defeat logia users, he had two years of training behind his Haki imbued fist to prove that.  
>His Jet Elephant pistol, with his gigantic fist armored with Haki smashed against the purple goo of Magellan's body and the chief warden was shocked when it actually connected with his chest, sending him flying towards the far wall of the back.<p>

Luffy ordered them to run towards the exit, and at some point they got separated from Ivankok, Inazuma and Bon Kurei, without even noticing, but by the time they managed to make it out the prison the three had disappeared somewhere, leaving only the straw hats to meet with a deserted dock, the Merry dutifully waiting for them.

The little Luffy was waving at them "Guys! Why did you leave me behind! You mean bastards!"

Usopp just sighed remembering the people left behind "guys… what about Bon Kurei and the other people?".

The navigator just sighed an turned to them "They have fulfilled their part, now its time to continue our journey, climb onboard please"

The party did that and soon the seven year old Luffy was jumping into Nami's arms "Nami!" he cried in glee "… I missed you guys!" his smile was wide.

Nami couldn't help smiling back at the grinning child, he was just too cute, she kneeled and grabbed his shoulder gently "…well we are back now, you can play with Usopp too!". She said.

The bigger Luffy just rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the galley, mumbling something about taking a shower. Zoro just dropped to his usual spot, his body felt normal but mentally he was exhausted, he guessed it was a normal reaction to their current situation.

As the Merry set sail, the child captain and the snipper got into a game of tag as Nami just went over the railing, leaning over it and looking at the eternal blueness of the sea, wondering if in this world there was even night because the sun was the same since they had come into Luffy's mind.

After a while she felt new steps on the planks and turned over, watching as the older, bare chested version of Luffy walked on deck, he was still wet and the sun glistened over his strong abs, he was serious like he was since the first time he saw him, and it unnerved Nami, because Luffy wasn't mean to be so serious all the time.

She sighed and turned over the sea, unable to keep looking at her captain, wondering when did shoulders became wider, since when did his chin looked stronger and what the hell happened with his strong deep gaze. She sighed… if she didn't know better she would say Luffy was looking hot.

"So Zoro!" Luffy said interrupting Nami's thoughts, his eyes were shadowed "Wanna fight me?"

Zoro just laughed "In your dreams, you bastard" He wasn't curious about the outcome of such a match and he loved Luffy as a brother and captain too much for fighting seriously with him, and he knew Luffy felt likewise, but of course this version of Luffy would tease about it, he didn't mind.

"HAHAHA" Luffy laughed a strange grin, not his trademark smile, but still it was a change compared to his now usual scowl. Little luffy looked at them both "Shuddup idiot, he is your NAKAMA; na-ka-ma, you can't fight with your Nakama!"

"Yeah I know that, piss off" The older Luffy said, he disappeared on the galley and appeared with a couple of bottles of sake. He gave Zoro one, they were sitting on deck, with their backs against the railing, side by side, drinking, just enjoying the company.

The real Nami was once again silently staring at the ocean with her stomach pressed against the railing, Usopp was playing with little Luffy, while the older captain watched her. "Such a fine ass" he whispered between sips of his sake.

Zoro almost chocked on his drink, eyes wide "the fuck?", a trail of liquor escaping from his nose, burning his nostrils, he coughed in surprise.

Luffy laughed a deep, uncharacteristic laugh "Come on Zoro, I'm twenty. Don't tell me you don't like what you see, liar". He said while pointing the tip of the bottle towards Nami.  
>Zoro had to admit Luffy was right, but he never thought of Nami that way! She was like a sister to him! An evil extortionists money hoarder sister.<p>

"Will you ever tell her?" Zoro asked with a grin, as if daring the other man.

"Of course I will! Can do it now if ya like" Luffy boasted.

"I dare you too, she will pummel you, aren't you afraid?" Zoro's grin was wider, he was enjoying their little game.

"What are you talking about Zoro, I'm not afraid of anything" He dusted imaginary dust from his short pants and stood up. He stretched a long arm and stole the straw hat from his younger self.

"HEY! My hat, gimme back boshi you bastard!" Little Luffy demanded.

The older captain just grinned and secured the hat on his head, hiding his eyes and making a b line towards Nami, which had turned around to know what was going on.

"So Nami, there's something I have always wanted to tell you" the older Luffy said confident. Zoro gasped, -was the bastard was really going for it?-

Little Luffy widened his eyes and ran towards him, jumping defiant in front of his older self.

"Shuddup you pervert! And give Hat back"

"Can't stop me now" the old one grinned sideways.

Nami stared at the duo, confused, what the hell were they talking about. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Say Nami have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Luffy said getting closer. Usopp and Zoro's jaws dropped.

Nami gasped, "What?"

"SHUT the hell UP!" the smaller Luffy took a bite from the older one on his leg.  
>"Let go you bastard! Gotta tell her while I can!" They started trashing about the deck.<p>

"Ma, ma, guys don't fight each other". Usopp tried to calm them down.

"That is not the real Luffy of course" The ethereal navigator explained "these fragments of him are all the doing of the native's Devil Fruit, which is why the different personalities are in conflict. Usually, all parts work in a smooth way and make whole the person you know as Monkey D. Luffy".

That made sense, somehow, Nami thought. But Luffy, messed up mind or not, had called her beautiful, she felt butterflies on her belly.

The fight between the Luffies continued, and finally they somehow managed to entangle their stretchy limbs, they looked funny, like tangled ball of yarn.

Usopp started to laugh.

"Why did you have to open your mouth you brute!" Little Luffy said screaming his lungs out. "it was supposed to be a secret!"

"Well I'm tired of waiting for you to grow up, you wimp!" the older one said, his face seemed to get bigger in rage.

"We we supposed to wait till we are Pirate King! Then we will tell her the truth!" Little Luffy screamed almost spitting his lungs out, and then realizing his mistake his face turned red like a tomato, he covered his mouth with his two little hands, as if he could erase his words somehow.

Nami gasped _–What truth!- _she asked herself. Her heart started to beat faster… could it be that Luffy…

The whole ship got silent, but then Zoro started to laugh hysterically while patting his leg, tears falling from his functional eye; NOW he could understand.

Before anyone could say or do something a loud thunder roared in the vast open ocean, the clouds started to form in an unnatural way, darkening the sky until it was grey and dark and the wind started to pick up.

"What is going on!" Nami asked, she hadn't felt a storm coming, but the way the sea and clouds looked right now, it was almost as if a tornado would eat them any minute. Usopp helped untangle the two Luffys that were still going for each other's throats not caring one bit about the dramatic changes happening in the weather as the waves were getting tall and aggressive.

"What is happening!" Nami asked the other woman.

"Next island… symbolizes Luffy's fears" the ethereal Nami responded grimly.

Little Luffy started to cry miserably, closing his mouth and eyes "I don't wanna go there!"

The sea started trashing about Merry like it was a mere fishing boat, they had to hold the railings for dear life. Merry started to fall apart, planks loosing, mast cracking, the horrible sound of wood being ripped apart resonated loudly as the ship started to lose the battle.

"Nami, **do something**!" Zoro yelled.

"Can't do a thing! This isn't a natural storm!" the real Nami said, holding for dear life.

For his part the older Luffy was clutching the railing, his face was shocked, his breath came in short difficult gasps and all the boasting he made earlier about being brave forgotten, he was terrified of that place.

A tear appeared on the big sail and soon they were flapping wildly, all ripen apart.

They clashed violently on the shore of an island that appeared out of nowhere and after they managed to recuperate from the violent crash gasped when they saw what island they were on.

Sabaody archipelago, grove twelve.

The older Luffy's breath stopped and his eyes widened "not this place" he said taking a step back. The Merry was wrecked and they didn't have another choice than to leave it there. The Navigator jumped down and looked sadly at the Ship

"Well, it seems like you have no other choice now, you must cross this grove and find Sunny at the other side to continue the journey". She announced.

Usopp looked sadly to his beloved ship "I guess this was meant to happen uh?"

"I don't want to enter this place!" the seven year old Luffy whined. It was understandable, this was grove twelve,were it happened.

But what shocked Zoro was the older Luffy's reaction, he seemed glued to the floor, wide eyes open and unfocused, mouth agape, taking quick breaths.  
>They had been in Sabaody before Fishman Island, and Luffy looked pretty normal back there, the swordsman didn't understand what the big Issue was.<p>

"Let's go" the first mate commanded when his captain seemed unable to do so.

Nami grabbed little Luffy's hand and smiled, the kid felt a little reassured by her and started walking with the rest of the group.

The older Luffy stayed behind a few seconds longer, and hesitant started to walk.

Suddenly a soft male voice rumbled in the entire grove "Halt, Monkey D. Luffy"

Zoro, Usopp and Nami would recognize that voice anywhere "…Barh…tolomew… Kuma" Nami whispered. The atmosphere in the grove grew dark and gloomy; a grey mist surrounding the trees blocking the sun that couldn't reach them anymore, the place now resembling Thriller Bark more than Saboady itself. The small Luffy, terrorized, grabbed Nami's leg for dear life when he saw the war lord.

The older one was paralyzed, mouth hanging open, eyes unfocused. He was the encyclopedia's definition of shock.

"Luffy! Pull yourself together, we have defeated pacifistas before" Zoro demanded.

Bartholomew Kuma smiled "You are wrong swordsman, Straw Hat isn't afraid of me… at all… isn't it right boy?"

He raised a pawed hand and suddenly bodies started to drop from the sky. One after another, each body made a sickening crushing bone noise when they hit the earth.

The straw hat crew's bodies.

Each of them damaged to the extent of being barely recognizable. Chopper was missing an antler, white eyes staring at nothingness, blood matted his fur, Sanji with his legs twisted at impossible angles, bloody shirt ripped apart, a look of shock in his lifeless face.

Then there was Usopp, bloody pulpy mess, nose in odd angles, teeth missing, blank stare, he looked like a bloody rag doll. Franky was a shocking sight, parts missing and sparkles jumping out of them with blood gushing out from the internal circuits, snapped cables everywhere, his face lacked some parts of flesh and metal could be seen underneath were flesh should have been.

Even if it wasn't a gory bloody sight, Brook's skull was cracked everywhere, in fact he looked broken in several pieces, Nami didn't dare to look any further. The bloody version of Zoro was with his back on the floor, chest slashed open, you could almost see the swordsman's ribs and guts. He was dead, that much was obvious.

Robin was tumbled on her stomach, her dark dress ripped apart in several places; a pool of blood surrounding her and her long dark hair covered her battered face. And Nami, the dead version of Nami was on her side, clima tact still clutched on her hands, her body bruised, her skins all colors possible, a trail of blood escaped her closed mouth, her eyes were opened and lifeless.

"Oh my god!" Nami gasped, her hand covering her mouth, as if she could cover the horror she was witnessing, what she was witnessing was the worst nightmare she could have ever imagined, her beloved crew, her nakama, her family, torn to shreds. But her mind was strong enough to handle it, to realize this was just a nightmare however it still was a difficult sight to witness.

"Tell them, straw hat, what your deepest fear is!" Kuma said evilly.

The small Luffy clutched Nami 's leg and started to cry, and the older one got on his knees, horrified at the scene in front of him, he grabbed the grass with his hands, and screamed, a bloody desperate scream that would tear apart a normal man's throat. He started to bang his head on the floor.

Zoro attacked Kuma right away, slashing him across the chest, the giant warlord took a step back, but was otherwise, undamaged.

"Luffy! This isn't real!" Usopp hurried to the older Luffy's side.

Kuma laughed "Tell them Straw Hat, what a failure you are as a captain, that couldn't protect his crew, a pathetic excuse of a captain that couldn't even rescue one single nakama!"

Luffy started to rant "it's my fault, all my fault… I couldn't even…. I should have…I'm weak"

Zoro was beyond furious "Shut up bastard, this man, is going to be the…

PIRATE KING!" he roared, full of conviction.

"Pirate King?" Luffy started to laugh manically "What a JOKE! How stupid can I be!" Nami, Zoro and Usopp turned to look at him with an incredulous look on their faces, how could Luffy be doubting himself, never, ever in their wildest dreams would they think that Luffy out off all people would give up on his dreams.

Kuma started to laugh "See? Even he recognizes how pathetic and weak he is!"

Usopp grabbed Luffy's shoulders and shook him hard "Stop that Luffy, we are all okay can't you see it dammit!" But Luffy's eyes were unfocused, he couldn't see Usopp alive, he could only see his dead crew sprawled all over the grove's floor, such was the nightmare he was suffering from the past six days.

Could it be, Nami thought, that if Luffy ever lost everyone like that… would he give up? And then with sadness she realized… that yes, he would, he carried not only his dream but the dreams of all his nakama on his shoulders. She got to her knees and embraced the trembling small Luffy offering what comfort she could.

Zoro took a deep breath,

"Luffy, if you are failure as a captain then, I give up too" Zoro said throwing away his swords, they landed on the grassy and sticky surface of the archipelago with a soft thud, and then sitting on the floor, arms crossed he added "Only the pirate king would have the strongest swordsman on his crew right? If you are not going to be it, what is the point, I give up".

Usopp's face illuminated "Yeah that's right Zoro, I give up too, I guess I will never get to Elbaf huh, and I will never know if I have became a brave warrior of the seas, since I couldn't even protect my captain… so…" he dropped his kabuto.

Nami understood, there was nothing more important to Luffy than his crew's dreams because for him they were as essential as him being Pirate King… Knowing Luffy, he would never allow any of them to give up.

She threw her clima tact away "Yeah I give up too, I guess if you are a lousy Captain then I'm a lousy navigator too, couldn't even take you to the right island anyway and had to make you stop in some random island with some stupid native". Nami had to admit, it was the cleverest thing Zoro did in his whole life.

"What are you guys doing?" the seven year old Luffy said in a small voice "you can't give up!" he yelled, desperate.

"Nami?" he said "Nami you have to draw your world map!", he grabbed her blouse with his little fists and looked directly at her in the eye, but she looked away, a fake look of defeat In her face.

He then ran to Usopp clutching the Sniper's overalls "Usopp! You are supposed to become a famous sniper known in all the seas for his bravery! You told me so!" his little voice demanded.

"Zoro! You promised!" He didn't need to say anymore than that, Zoro smirked "Well, you kinda broke your promise too, so…"

The small Luffy gasped, and ran towards his bigger self, and gave him a hard long look, and then with a determined face proceeded to punch the lights out of his older persona as his little fist connected effectively with the older Luffy's jaw.

The other Luffy's face snapped to the side, but was otherwise, the same empty shell of a defeated captain.

"You CAN'T do this to them, you have to fight!" the seven year old demanded.

The older Luffy looked incredulous to his younger self, and it was as if his brain started working again.

He got up.

* * *

><p><strong>On the road to recovery!<strong>

Did you like my darker Luffy? In my mind he is one sexy S.O.F hahhaa

Only one more part of Luffy to go, what part do you think it is? and where will they find it?  
>Next in Broken!<p>

Review Please!


	7. Saving Luffy's Heart

Hello minna,  
>OMG!<br>He we are, final chapter already? I wasn't planning it but the story developed itself to a closing.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it went great, but I want to hear that from you.  
><strong>Thank you all<strong> once again for **the great reviews, all your favs and alerts**, I'm flattered, so I wished to upload this chapter quickly for all you guys that are waiting for it.

Good news thought!

Next Chapter is the Epilogue and then there is a bonus Chapter that I will upload as an one shot too.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>  
>Chapter VII: Saving Luffy's heart<br>_By Kaoru likes One Piece_

Zoro smirked when he saw Luffy slowly getting on his feet. It had worked, the spell was broken. Luffy raised his head with hate filled eyes when he looked at Kuma.

He understood now because he could remember almost everything, they weren't dead! Of course not, they were sent flying, they had been defeated and separated, yes, but had come out of that stronger than ever. He now remembered his training, endless hours alone in some island filled with monsters that wouldn't even let him sleep right. He remembered campfires with Rayleigh, his master telling him random stories of forgotten times. He remembered now finding his crew back in Sabaody, stronger than ever.

He wouldn't let his fears come to pass, he had trained hard and long for that end. He would protect them; he would protect everyone's dreams.

"You Pawed-old man" he said "I remember now… you helped us escape from that Kizaru bastard… I've never got the chance to say thanks but… you are not really him are you"

The image of Kuma smiled "I guess that is quite right"

Luffy nodded, and without another word shouted with all his strength "Gomu gomu no! JET PISTOL!" his haki imbued fist connected with Kuma and the image of the war lord shattered like a glass, exploding in a thousand pieces. The images of the dead straw hat crew started to disappear, dissolving into soft white particles that started to float away slowly dissolving into nothing, and then sunrays started to come through the tall trees, making it shine on Sabadoy archipelago again.

Everything went back to normal.

Luffy's dark persona smiled a happy grin for the first time, his small self cheered in glee, Zoro smirked and Nami smiled warmly when she saw his usual trademark smile, the shadow of his eyes was almost gone. Everyone picked up their weapons as the small Luffy stole the hat from his bigger self, for a moment, it seemed like the older captain would attack his smaller persona but then he grinned, and pushed the hat into the seven year old playfully.

"Let's go guys!" he said prompting everyone to move "I feel like we don't have a lot of time left" he added unexpectedly, and started to run deeper into the grove.

Back on the real world six hours had gone by since Zoro, Usopp and Nami went into Luffy's mind. For a moment they were worried when Luffy started to sweat and look troubled, but after a little while things calmed down again. Everyone was on edge since not knowing was eating at them. Makno the native shaman was still unresponsive and in a deep trance, they didn't dare disturb the man, a pile of cigarettes stood next to Sanji in the ashtray, Chopper was busy constantly checking everyone, Robin looked undisturbed but people that knew her well enough could tell she was worried, her cup of coffee kept refilling over and over. Brook didn't really have an expression on his skinless face but the way he kept polishing his shoes and adjusting his clothes told volumes about his mental state, Franky kept walking in and out the room, the clanking of his mechanisms felt very loud in the silent room and disturbed everyone, but out of respect, they said nothing.

Back inside Luffy's mind they reached the Thousand Sunny, waiting to carry them to the next destination, the eternal Navigator was already on board on the starboard port behind the lion figurine.

"Didn't we leave you behind back there?" Usopp asked confused, scratching the little goatee on his chin.

The eternal navigator smiled "Well… you need me to guide you to the next leg of the journey, don't you?"

Zoro just scratched his head, Luffy's mind was giving him a headache with such random occurrences going on all the time, but they just had to go along with it so… "Well then, where are we going next?"

The woman smiled and was about to answer when the older Luffy said in a deep sad voice "To get Ace back…" he turned around and walked towards the stern of the ship.

The ethereal navigator sighed "Yes we are supposed to go to Marine Ford… it's the place where the last part of Luffy is… his heart"

Nami's face saddened, how many times had she wished she could be by his side at such difficult time? And now she could in some bizarre way, she wondered what lay ahead of them but she was certain of something, they would pull him through.

The Sunny started to move again, and like Merry it didn't need to be manned, soon they were at open sea again, the air as fresh and the sun as strong as ever.

Nami didn't know if it would be a good idea to bother the older Luffy, since he was at the stern over the railing, she could only see his strong shirtless back but she knew him well enough, he was deep in thought and she didn't dare disturb him.

Usopp was playing on the swing with the small Luffy, and the child laughed away in glee each time the sniper pushed him higher and higher.

Zoro walked next to Nami and stood silently for a while, when the girl didn't say anything he started to talk "Looks like we finally get to know what happened after Saboady huh" Zoro commented drily. Nami gasped

"He didn't tell you?" the navigator was surprised since she knew Zoro and Luffy usually shared stuff the captain didn't want the rest of the crew knowing, because such was the bond between first mate and captain.

"Of course not, I only learned bits through the paper but you know half of it its government crap, the rest I learned from Mihawk but he wouldn't tell much either… when I asked Luffy, the bastard said it didn't matter anymore".

"In a way, he is right…" Nami began "Ace is dead and what happened two years ago can't be fixed… but no one should bear such a burden alone… I know that… because I lost someone precious to me too" Zoro knew about Bellemere so he didn't need to comment on that.

They stayed in silence for a while, wondering what may come ahead when they were amazed by the Gates of Justice once again.

"We are getting close to Marine Ford" the navigator announced.

Everyone on the ship got to starboard and looked over the railing, silently gazing at the opening doors and waiting for their next destination. The older Luffy was serious and deep in thought, and the small one was with his mouth open, amazed by the 'big door'.

"Will we find Ace there?" he said with wonder and emotion. Nami, Zoro and Usopp cringed when they heard the hope in his young voice. The older Luffy clutched the railing until his knuckles turned white, his mind was confused still, not everything was clear but he knew something terrible stood waiting for them on the other side of the door.

Suddenly the sea got wild and they were pulled at great speed, the sails furled quickly and the Sunny reached an incredible speed while its passengers held on the railings.

Unexpectedly they were stopped by the sea getting frozen at unnatural speed around them, a phenomenon they had seen once before.

"What is happening?" Usopp yelled watching as Sunny stopped, trapped by the ice.

"Aokiji" the older Luffy whispered, serious.

They looked over the end of the ice and could see they were above Marine Ford.

Usopp took his binoculars "Look! That is so crazy! So many marines and giants, and battleships, and pirates…. And isn't that… Whitebeard himself?".

"Look! There! its Luffy and there in the platform… isn't that Ace?" Nami yelled. She could see another adult Luffy running up a strange ramp made of concrete that went up directly towards Ace, on the distance she could see he was dressed in his short pants and a yellow vest-

"ACE!" Screamed the smaller Luffy at the top of his lungs. The older one had a grim face, as if he knew what was about to come.

"Question is how do we get down there" Zoro commented.

"Coup the burst" the older Luffy said simply "Usopp" he said, it was obviously and implied order, and the sniper nodded and hurriedly went to the rudder, activating the proper channel for coup the burst.

"Its weird not having Franky around to announce it! But here we go, grab onto something guys, COUP THE BURST!" he shouted with all the might he could.

And Sunny activated and launched forward, flying above the field of Marine Ford and crashing in the middle of the frozen plaza, cracking the ice with the strong crash, the landing was very violent and if they were normal people they would have several bones broken by now or be probably dead, but the straw hat crew was anything but normal; even if they were complaining between gripped teeth they recuperated fast enough.

The battle around the plaza was still raging, and many faces were shadowed, but the craziness of the situation was overbearing, Marines killed Pirates, pirates killed Marines, battle cries everywhere, the clashing of swords, the going of thousand cannons, pistols firing away, bullets whizzing close to their ears.

Everyone watched the awesome moment Luffy fought Sengoku atop the execution platform and then, after some struggle, a broken platform and much shouting from every pirate on the plaza, Ace was finally freed. Usopp, Nami, Zoro and the two Luffies started a mad run towards the duo of brothers, as the two of them fought side by side and Whitebeard's crew cheered for them. It was an awesome moment but the straw hats couldn't run fast enough towards them, as the plaza was immense and crowds around them hindered their efforts.

Usopp was carrying the little Luffy on his back since the kid refused to be left behind. Zoro lead the way and got many Marines out of their path.

Just when they thought the two brothers had managed to escape they watched in surprise as Akainu approached Ace and started taunting him, insulting Whitebeard.

The three Luffies started to yell at the top of their lungs for their brother to listen and just run, but it was no use of course, a big explosion followed when Fire met Lava and the expansion wave of the impact pushed them back.

Akainu kept rambling about stopping the sons of the devils right then and there, and while taking advantage of Ace's weakened state, turned around to a distracted, exhausted Luffy as he kneeled to grab his brother's vivre card.

A bloody scream erupted from the older Luffy , "ACE GET THE FUCK OUT OFF THERE!" but of course it was no use… as the past couldn't be changed, the motions seemed to slow down…

Three Luffys cried out at the same time as a fist pierced the chest of their beloved brother.

Three Luffys watched in horror with shocked faces as said brother fell on the arms of the yellow vested boy, blood started to run down both brother's bodies, mixing in a poetically cruel way.

Usopp started to cry openly and embraced the younger Luffy that had broken in tears and screams of lament, offering what little comfort he could give, shielding the boy's face from the horrible sight.

Zoro clenched his jaw in rage and impotence, they couldn't change the past, but it wasn't fair that Luffy had to relieve it like that, and he couldn't do a damn thing to prevent it.

Nami grabbed her face in horror and got on her knees, "Not like that…" she whispered, Luffy didn't deserve this!

The older Luffy fell on his knees and grabbed the dirt on the floor "shit… shit! Not this again" he said closing his eyes tightly "…it hurts too much damn it!"…

Nami turned to him and got on her knees, she was about to pull him into a hug when the floor starting to tremble, the world around them started to collapse, in the sky, a tear started to divide the very heavens.

"What is happening?" Usopp yelled protecting the child in his arms from the raging wind that suddenly started to attack them.

The older Luffy smiled "I'm dying" he announced simply.

* * *

><p>Outside in the real world Chopper noticed the moment Luffy started to sweat and breathe in a harsh labored way, and started to worry when noting he did seemed to work.<p>

"He has an arrhythmia plus his fever is peaking again… this is no good his heart could stop any minute". The doctor explained.

Sanji gritted his teeth almost chewing his cigarette "In english Doctor! What is that supposed to mean"

"It means his heart is beating in an unnatural way and that can cause it to stop…. Luffy could die any minute if this keeps like this!"

Everyone gasped and the native seemed to sweat profusely, his brows were knitted in concentration.

* * *

><p>Back into Luffy's mind.<p>

"What do you mean by that!" Nami demanded, angry with Luffy.

"The power, the devil fruit of that bushy old man… it's finally tearing me apart…. I'm sorry guys!" he smiled a happy grin.

"SORRY MY ASS LUFFY! GET UP AND FIGHT!" Zoro started to run towards Akainu with the intention of finishing off the bastard.

Out of nowhere Aokiji made his appearance and jumped in front of Usopp and the little captain in his arms.

"I must eliminate this seed of evil before he becomes stronger" The admiral said rising his arm, intending to attack the sniper and child.

Zoro stopped his mad dash and turned around in time to scream "Usopp! Get Luffy the fuck outta there!" he was not asking, he was ordering since he was too far away to reach the duo in time.

Everyone watched in horror as Usopp pushed the little kid away shoving him out of the way of the admiral's attack, and two seconds after that, the sniper stood with his mouth open, frozen.

"USOPP!" everyone yelled in despair.

Aokiji just laughed and approached the frozen sniper, and with an impassive dead pan face he kicked the pirate in the chest, effectively breaking the statue in a thousand pieces.

"USOPP!" Nami was horrified, how could this be happening? Didn't the native say that if they were killed here they would certainly be disconnected from their real bodies? Usopp couldn't have survived THAT!

The child Luffy stared in panic as Zoro reacted and started to run towards the admiral, rage blinding his only eye as the world around them collapsed in pieces.

Nami was on her knees horrified beyond thought when the soft voice of the older Luffy spoke "Nami… get to him" he said pointing weakly to his other self that was still frozen with Ace on his arms. "…maybe… just maybe you can reach him… me… hurry" he said weakly and started to cough.

"Luffy!" she said grabbing his shoulders "I can't leave you here!" tears ran down her eyes.

He stopped coughing enough to whisper in a weak voice "Nami…go…now…" and then he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

The red headed girl started to run towards the third Luffy, in a mad dash against time, as the floor itself started to shake and open, as the sky began to tear apart in an unnatural way, like fabric being torn, abnormal strong gust of wind trying to push her back, and thousands of voices in the plaza rumbled in her ears, _she ran._

_She ran_ as marines tried to stop her, _she ran_ as a sword graced her right arm and a thin line of blood started to run through her limb, _she even ran_ when turning her face around saw Zoro protecting the child captain from the admiral.

_She couldn't stop_, she didn't, even as Zoro started to get limbs frozen, even as she saw his end coming soon she kept forward, her legs hurt, her chest hurt, her heart hurt.

"LUFFY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pure terror written in her eyes.

There was Ace's body on the floor and Luffy was frozen in a kneeled position, his eyes were blank and his mouth was agape in an eternal silent scream, blood stained his body, some his, some his brother's.

"Luffy" she kneeled in front of him, and dared glimpse around just in time to see Aokiji destroy Zoro…

Tears started to flow from her eyes, this was a nightmare, this couldn't be happening… she couldn't lose Usopp, Zoro and then Luffy too, she wouldn't allow it!

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him! "Luffy! Wake up! You have to wake up!" tears were freely falling from her face as she shook him over and over, his head bobbing up and down, without any answer.

* * *

><p>Outside in the real world…<p>

"His heart just stopped" Chopper said in a clinical professional tone, as everyone started to get in panic as he turned into heavy point and started CPR.

* * *

><p>She embraced him with all her might and started to talk to his ear, she barely recognized the fact that he looked smaller and younger, as he was his seventeen year old self and not his older post reunion almost twenty year old captain.<p>

"Luffy, come back please… we need you! I need you… don't do this to us Luffy, you have to come back and then we will be going adventuring like we always do, please Luffy!"

Her pleas didn't reach him as his face kept the same, the world around her collapsing, getting dark, a black shadow eating the whole plaza, Marine ford, the ships, the giants, the marines, the pirates, everything was eaten by the darkness that started to engulf it all.

The three admirals, Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu surrounded the duo, the only thing left on the dark world was Luffy in Nami's arms and the three powerful marines surrounding them.

"Surrender straw Hat girl!" Akainu said in a dark tone of voice.

"NEVER!" She cried with all her might.

"Then you die together!" Aokiji rose his hand towards the pair.

Nami ignored them, she gently placed her hands on Luffy's chin cupping his face  
>"Luffy…" she said softly "if I'm to die here at least I have to do this before I do"<p>

And she kissed him, she pressed her soft rosy lips on his cold cracked ones, her arms wrapped around him and pulled him in a hug as she kept her lips on his, eyes closed, pouring all her feelings in that last, meaningful moment.

Akainu, Kizaru and Aokiji attacked at the same time, a rain of light beams, ice shards and lava flying directly to the unknowing pair.

* * *

><p>Usopp woke with a start and started to cough wildly, Robin helped him up and with a sprouted hand rubbed his back as he tried to gasp for air.<p>

"I thought I was dead!" He said with wild wide eyes, "What happened?" he turned around when nobody answered and saw Chopper still working hard on Luffy.

In a dead pan voice Robin announced "His heart stopped a couple of minutes ago, he is currently dead"

Suddenly Zoro groaned and opened his eye, he grabbed his head and blinked several times, as if trying to remember where he was. He gasped when he saw Chopper in his heavy point form giving chest compressions to his pale dead looking captain.

"What the fuck happened in there marimo!" Sanji demanded as soon as he saw that Zoro was breathing normally again.

"We got pulled of… by the shaman in the last second before being killed…" Zoro reasoned remembering the strong pull he felt on his spirit right after Aokiji froze him.

"Who cares about that! stupid cyclop, I meant what happened with Nami-san and the shitty captain!"

"The woman is still fighting… let's see if she can pull him trough" he announced in a serious voice, as if the crew wasn't immersed in a crisis, for it was one of the best qualities of Zoro, and as a first mate, it was important that he maintained the crew calm. Of course inside, he was as worried as the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Nami had her eyes closed, she could feel Luffy's lips on her but she couldn't feel his breathing, she embraced him harder and tilted her head, capturing his mouth as she deepened the kiss, and then she felt it.<p>

His lips moved, just barely, she could suddenly feel the whiff of his soft breath in her skin as his body starting to move barely so, reacting to her embrace.

Suddenly his arms were around her, securing her tightly and she parted reluctantly to look at his face.

He had a soft smile on his lips "Nami" he whispered.  
>She remembered the danger they were in and turned her head, and gasped when she saw that Luffy had a hand raised towards the three admirals, and just like that he had them frozen in the middle of the air, as if there was an invisible field between them and the older marines.<p>

She gasped "Luffy!"

"Don't worry Nami… I'm okay now, and those guys are not real" with a swift movement of his hand the three powerful marines dissolved into nothing as a blinding light enveloped navigator and captain.

When Nami opened her eyes, she was still on Luffy's arms, they were on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, the sun was bright again and the strong smell of freedom, of sea, filled her nostrils.

She had her head on the crook of his neck.

Was he taller?

She raised her head and a slightly older looking Luffy stared back at her, his smile was soft and his eyes gentle, he had his long sleeved red vest and his X scar stood in the middle of his chiseled chest, and he donned his trademark straw hat.

"Are you okay Nami?" He asked softly. She nodded and offered him a big smile; she couldn't help the tears of happiness that started to fall freely from her eyes. With his thumb he softly cleaned a fat tear from her cheek, looking confused.

"Why are you crying Nami?"

She smiled, leave it to him to confuse tears of happiness with tears of sadness "Because… I'm happy you are alive you silly captain"

He shrugged and as always did the first thing that came to his mind, he embraced her tightly and whispered in her ear "Thank you Nami… you saved my life" and then, he grabbed her nape, burying his fingers on her soft hair and kissing her fully.

She made a sound when his now warm soft lips caressed hers, and her heart started to pound hard on her chest when his tongue touched her lips. She accepted his request and let him explore her mouth, he made a soft noise when she responded in kind.

She pulled away softly, gasping for air when she started to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

* * *

><p>In the real world four minutes had passed since Luffy's heart had stopped, the reindeer doctor wouldn't lose hope and kept at his CPR when suddenly the captain coughed and took a deep breath.<p>

"I feel weird" Nami whispered feeling dizzy.

"You have to go back Nami" Luffy said with a smile "Go"

* * *

><p>Nami woke up with a start, her body felt heavy and she had a terrible headache, the light of the aquarium room hurt her eyes and she was disoriented when she tried to sit up, trying to remember where she was.<p>

"what… what happened" the navigator asked weakly.

Sanji rushed to her side and helped her sit up, taking the opportunity to feel her body against his arms.

She started to remember bits and pieces of everything that had transpired inside Luffy's mind and she gasped, looking at the captain that was still unconscious not far from her, Chopper was with a worried face listening to his heart.

"Luffy?" She asked, worried

Suddenly the captain started to cough and Chopper assisted him, helping him to a sitting position and patting his back. Luffy groaned when the coughing stopped

"Man I feel like shit" he complained "…huh? Where am I?" he said when he noticed the whole crew staring at him like he grew a second head.

"LUFFY!" Everyone shouted at the same time, and many jumped towards him, with Chopper trying to protect his charge "Back off guys he is still sick"

The captain cocked his head to the side "Sick? Who is sick?"

"YOU ARE!" Everyone roared

"Huh? Was there an enemy I don't remember?"

He was like that for a while, confused because he couldn't remember much, and that was a blessing as he didn't remember the nightmares, the days he had to endure crying for his nakama and his brother, he didn't even recall the adventures of his nakama inside his own mind. The last thing he did remember was talking with the native and then his haki trained senses warning him he was to be attacked by the old man, but since he thought he could handle it he didn't counter attack.

He was surprised to hear that he was very sick for six days after that and that he almost died, he laughed it off_**, of course.**_

"OMG! I just realized something!" He shouted with his jaw dropping. "I LOST THIRTY MEALS!"

Everyone laughed in joy, it was good to have him back.

Nami laughed along, she didn't mind if the only thing he was screaming about right now was for Sanji to bring him some meat, or that he couldn't remember their soft kiss in that beautiful moment inside his mind.

_She was glad to have him back, as loud and as annoying like he always was,  
>for he was the same old happy Luffy again, and that was all that mattered for her.<em>

_...  
>Owari <em>

* * *

><p>I.<br>Woah, right there in Marine ford my heart beat so fast when I was writing, I hope you felt the same when reading. I really would like your comments on the final

Want more LuNA moments? **Next chapter is the epilogue**, and there would be a nice close up, I promise.  
>Also I have a Bonus Post Epilogue chapter, it's a Lemony Lemon but I promise its tasteful, but do comment if you wish for a lemon, I want to know.<p>

And then I have another fic already written half way through, kinda a continuation of this arc but can be read as standalone too.

**The summary is like this:**  
>As the crew navigate through the new world towards a famous pirate paradise, they spot an small fishing boat adrift. They rescue their passengers they are into a big surprise when they find a woman almost in full term pregnancy, and Chopper announces they may not reach the next island in time. Craziness soon follows. A lot of developing LuNa in this fic plus strawhats. And won't say anymore because I don't want to spoil the fun.<p>

Do you think this fic sounds interesting?  
>Tell me so, and thanks for reading<p> 


	8. Epilogue: My Captain

Hello!  
>Thank you again for your reviews! I really aprecciate them,<p>

I'm really shocked that people thought the story was going to really end with everybody forgeting everything... didn't I tell you guys there was an epilogue to wrap things up? hehee

and here it is

* * *

><p><strong>Broken:<br>Epilogue, _...My Captain_  
><strong>

_Vignette One:_

The morning after the captain woke up from his six day nightmare the navigator rose lazily from her bed, it was still early but she couldn't seem sleep any longer since she had too many disturbing dreams during the night.

Robin was already sitting over the dresser, applying her morning cream to protect her skin from the harsh sun when she heard movement on Nami's bed and looked at her over the mirror, finding the reflection of the other woman there.

"Good Morning Nami-chan" she smiled while keeping at her morning routine "I take that your sleep was troubled?"

Nami groaned at the light entering the room "Yeah… the things we saw inside Luffy 's mind are all jumbled in my mind right now, and I'm starting to forget most of it… but let me tell you something I will remember clearly… Impel Down it's an awful, horrible place".

Robin nodded grimly "I guess one thing is to know such place exist and another is witnessing the horrors yourself"

"Yeah Robin, I don't want to go into detail because I want to forget as much as I can… but… Luffy…" she whispered, lips thinning in an effort to hold her anguish.

A disembodied hand rubbed her back "There there" Robin whispered. "I bet you will forget most of the nightmare with time"

Nami nodded, smiling weakly for her friend, "There's something I hope I won't forget… " she sighed, her eyes getting a lost gaze "…even if he did…" she whispered, her cheeks getting slightly red.

Robin turned around and raised an eyebrow, curious "I noticed you were the last one to come out… right in the nick of time too. I wonder what happened to bring our captain back to life like that"

The archeologist was good at putting puzzles together and the navigator had to wonder for a second if trying to hide the truth would be of any use at all. "Well…. Nothing seemed to work so in the end… I just kissed him…"

Robin smiled, closing her eyes "Ohh waking up the prince with a kiss huh?" she said teasingly. She wasn't surprised at Nami's admission, she knew captain and navigator had especial feelings for each other.

Nami snorted "psshh Luffy a PRINCE? Did you see the way he was eating last night? It was gross, hardly regal I would say"

Robin laughed and then in a serious tone, piercing Nami with her gaze said "Think about it, Nami-chan, every King was a prince before becoming one" and with a playful smile, the archeologist stepped out the room.

They were still docked on the Island so she didn't have to rush to work and navigate the ship, the weather was warm and she just chose a white sun dress with straps, it flowed lightly about her mid tight, but she frowned when she glimpsed at her reflection on the mirror, she looked so girlish! Hardly the sexy outfits she used to wear as of late, but it was hot, and the fabric of this dress was light and comfy so she just decided to wear it.

She came out to deck in a really good mood when she heard commotion coming from the galley

"Luffy you shouldn't be awake running around, you were very sick and you are still not at full strength!" the yells of the doctor fell on deaf ears as a laughing captain came out running and laughing like a mad man all over deck, with a little reindeer doctor chasing after him with a ball of medicine on his hoof.

"At least take your medicine!"

Luffy pulled his tongue out and kept running, jumping towards Nami's balcony outside her room, he hid behind her

"Hey Nami! Tell Chopper I don't need that bitter stuff please!" He still had dark bags under his eyes and he was a little thinner than usual, Nami knew if their doctor said he needed it, then he did.

"Luffy be a man and take your medicine" she scolded. He pouted cutely and she suddenly recalled the image of the seven year old Luffy and in that momment she wanted to hug him so badly right there and then.

"Yeah Luffy, do it or Nami will raise your debt!"

Luffy looked crestfallen "Will you Nami?" he said disappointed. Nami smiled softly and patted his cheek with affection "I won't, but just take the damn thing" and then she pinched his cheek stretching his skin lightly.

Luffy smiled and complied, gulping the medicine in a single take and making a disgusted face afterwards. Nami produced a Mikan from behind her back, she always had some fresh ones in a bowl inside her room, since they perfumed the air with their sweet familiar scent, plus she could grab some at any time.

"Here Luffy, take this, it will take the bitterness away" she pushed the fruit into his palm and walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.

She didn't saw the shocked expression on Luffy's face or his warm smile, without a word, he sat in the railing, peeled the tangerine slowly and ate each slice in a slow thoughtful way. Chopper had witnessed all this and of course thought it weird, but shrugged it off and asked Luffy if he wanted to go fishing or play some cards, but the captain didn't answer, his eyes hidden on the brim of his hat as he ate each slice of fruit. The little doctor knew better than to disturb the captain in such a weird mood and walked away "Don't be out in the sun too much Luffy" he said before he went off.

The day itself was uneventful, with Luffy pretending nothing happened and fooling no one, Sanji asking Usopp and Nami about the things they saw inside the shitty captain's mind since he was curious if there was something to begin with.

"I already told you Sanji, it's all very confusing, like waking up from a long weird dream. I can only remember bit and pieces, but there's something to be said, his mind is not empty at all, it was a very complex world…" And after that Usopp was silent and wouldn't talk about it anymore, not that he remembered much anyway.

The shaman native was released the day before by Zoro's order, they compromised that they would be visiting the village after Luffy was well enough to walk there and decide the next course of action.

By the end of the day the sun was setting beautifully basking the sea with golden colors and giving the Thousand Sunny a warm, golden light, Nami was enjoying the view, leaning over the railing, the sun kissed her long orange hair and she literally glowed like sun, the white dress swaying gently with the breeze giving her a beautiful aura.

Zoro was sitting over the opposite railing of Nami with a bottle of sake on his hand, enjoying a moment of peace after a hard day of training when he noticed his captain approaching.

Luffy sat silently next to him, a knee raised and the other leg stretched lazily, his back resting on the railing, soon enough his eyes fell on the his navigator's back. Zoro gulped a sip of sake and then offered the bottle to the captain, Luffy raised an eyebrow, what was with his crew today, sharing stuff that they wouldn't share normally with him, he shrugged the thought and accepted the offered bottle with a grateful nod, gulping down the sake and smiling with gusto after swallowing a big gulp of it.

Like Nami and Usopp, Zoro didn't remember much about the adventure inside their captain's mind, but he couldn't help feeling a déjà vu when he shared this moment with the man next to him.  
>He smirked when he saw the captain's eyes fixated on the navigator's back "Will you tell her?" he teased.<p>

Luffy froze, turned to look at his first mate when the déjà vu affected him as well, was silent for several seconds and then, he returned the bottle to Zoro, dusted his pants and got up with a smirk of his own. He adjusted the hat over his head as if to reassure himself and walked directly towards Nami.

Zoro's jaw dropped when he saw the captain approaching the navigator, poking her on the shoulder and the second she turned around, grab her into an embrace and kiss her senseless.

Nami's arms were frozen on her sides for several seconds and Zoro thought that she would push or shovel Luffy away, but he chocked when she actually embraced the rubber boy tightly and returned the kiss with as much passion as the captain.

He smirked -about time- he rose the bottle their way, as if toasting on their behalf and then gulped his sake down, not caring about the fact that the couple was still kissing and some of the crew had noticed, with open mouths and shocked faces.

"Wahh Luffy is eating Nami!" the little reindeer doctor's shriek echoed on deck.

_.-_

_Vignette two_

Nami was confused, she was a woman used to be in control of situations and her feelings, she was a pirate for goodness's sake, not some dumb school girl, she was used to manipulate men, she was used to act cool and collected, she certainly wasn't used to be insecure about a situation or her own feelings. So when Luffy kissed her senseless and then left her there on deck with no explanation and nothing but his hat on her pretty head, the poor navigator was left in dark waters with no log pose to point her in the right direction.

"Damn him that stupid…" she muttered while she fingered his hat, while looking at the fading light reflected on the sea. After a while of absent minded gazing at the ocean below, she smiled… what words did she really expect from him? The hat was enough if you spoke Luffy language, besides, he had whispered a faint, -_thank you_-, after kissing her.

So he had remembered their previous kiss? Maybe… she clutched the railing thinking, wondering what was next, what did all that mean, for her, for them, if it was ever such a thing as _them._

She didn't pay attention to the swordsman behind her, currently groaning while trying to explain to his youngest crewmate what a kiss was.

"Ahh, it's a breeding ritual! I read some books about human mating!" Chopper proclaimed in glee, as if identifying a right diagnosis… making poor Zoro groan again and slap his face. Then the little reindeer made a sound of excitement and continued with his nakama's torture "Ohh… so are they going in heat? Well Luffy is a healthy young male and Nami smells very fertile lately so…"

Zoro wanted to die right then and there, he was considering seppuku when he was saved by the laugh of a devil now turned angel woman "Fufufu doctor-san, there are many things regarding human reproduction that medical literature can't cover".

"REALLY?" He asked with hopeful, wide eyes.

Zoro sighed –saved- he glanced gratefully at the dark haired woman as the archeologist took the reindeer's little hand "Yes, If you may allow me to explain I think we will be more comfortable on the aquarium room"

And with that Zoro was left alone with his almost empty bottle of sake, he shook it against the fading sun, lamenting there was so little alcohol left when he noticed the navigator making her next move. He smirked; he knew the woman wouldn't leave things at that.

Nami stomped her way to the nose of the ship, were she knew the object of her affection and rage was sitting on his favorite spot. She approached him determined to get and explanation when she glimpsed over the railing and saw that deep, sad look she had noticed some times before.

Of course, he knew she was there, right behind him,  
>"Nami… come here"<p>

She stepped carefully over the figurine's sun ray-mane and swallowed when she noticed the curvy dangerous yellow surface of the lion's head. Luffy reached a hand and helped her, and then guided her so she took a seat between his legs, with her back against his chest. He took the hat and placed it over his own head, and not because he wanted the hat back…

Nami noticed this when he reached over and he smelled her hair, his arms around her, wrapping her securely against his body.

"Wanted to tell me something Nami?" he asked quietly after a while, she shuddered when his whisper caressed her ear and smiled, was there something she wanted to say? She thought she did, but was also afraid to ask. What if she asked, -_What now?, What are we?- _ and he just said _–nakama-_ and that was that?

Not that she had a problem with being his nakama, but… was there something else?

"… and I thought I was the stupid one…" Luffy muttered into her hair, Nami gasped, turned around and found his grinning face.

"What was that all about!" she said offended.

"…that you are being stupid, is all" he said grinning again. She clenched her teeth, tempted to punch him but managed to mutter "And why is that?" she forced herself to ask

"Because you are thinking too much" he answered simply, which of course didn't clear anything at all for Nami. He sighed, as if he really was trying to explain something to someone slow minded –there is a first time for anything, right?-

"look Nami… we are nakama, but I get this special feeling when I'm with you… and its better than eating a ton of meat"

Nami smiled because in spite of the simplicity of the words, they were still touching to hear "so it's a Mystery feeling huh?" she asked.

Luffy snorted, as if he was somehow insulted "are you an idiot? Its love… I know that much"

Nami held her breath and gazed directly at his eyes, time seemed to be still, even the sound of the wind and the soft crashing of the waves on the hull of the ship were silenced… Nami nodded and leaned on his chest.

"What now" she whispered.

He started to pet her hair with a softness she thought impossible for a person like Luffy "Now?"  
>he repeated<p>

"…_now you keep being __**my**__ navigator and I… it's up to you to decide what am I"  
><em>  
>Nami smiled… since she spoke Luffy language she understood perfectly what he meant, the way he said<em> my navigator <em>carried so much more meaning than a simple job on the ship.

She smiled, grabbed his neck and pushed his head towards her, before placing a soft kiss on his lips she whispered

"…you… _are __**my**__ captain"._

_When the sun disappeared the couple was still kissing softly, and the crew wondered as night fell,  
>why were they lacking a navigator and a captain on the dinner table.<em>

_But Zoro, being Zoro and the ever faithful First Mate groaned and ordered everybody to shut the help up,and no he didn't know where the captain and navigator were and no,  
>they didn't need to find them they would go to dinner soon enough -stupid ero-cook-<em>

_And as the moon rose, captain and navigator held each other looking at the moon above  
>and smiling with the knowledge of a simple fact.<em>

_Wherever they went, they would be there together, since the Captain needed his Navigator to get somewhere, and his Navigator didn't know the course without her Captain._

-Owari-

* * *

><p>Phew! Finished... (almost, lemon in the next BONUS CHAPTER)<p>

Tell you a secret, the Epilogue was supposed to finish on the first kiss and with Chopper screaming "Luffy's eating Nami"  
>But then it was too short and I didn't want to dissapoint... so my mind started to work out "what happens next?" after such a kiss... and this, vignette two was born<p>

SEE? Told you It was not going to end with Nami acepting he just forgot about the kiss, that would be lame :P This is a LuNA fic after all

**Next Chappter...**

Well what happens next? A developing relationship and a Lemon, as promised :)

Please review as I love to hear your comments,  
>And remember feedback make authors get better too.<p> 


	9. Bonus Chapter: Autor Notice

Hello!

I know I promised a Lemon Bonus Chapter!

But I had so much fun writing it that it evolved into a next fic,

**Nami's Seduction Log : **In which Nami tries –and fails- to seduce a pure hearted, clean minded Luffy

I invite you all to Follow Nami's attempts at seduction, will she succeed?

It continues right after BROKEN ended

Have fun!

Thanks for reading this far and thanks again for all your wonderful comments, reviews, author alerts and Favs!


End file.
